


A Preference

by daniwritesattimes



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 03:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 28,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daniwritesattimes/pseuds/daniwritesattimes
Summary: So, say Shikamaru and Temari’s marriage was failing and Shikamaru met a very nice man at the market. Yeah...
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Nara Shikamaru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Shikamaru mindlessly gazed at the screen as the price rose with each scan of his groceries. Though his eyes rested on the amount due, he was distant in thought. He listened to the beeps of neighboring scanners and employees asking about the days of temporary customers that left them to tend to their next check out. One by one, the items were bagged at the end of the conveyor belt that stretched behind him where the rattling of a shopping cart alerted him of the customer that would replace him once he was sent off by the cashier. 

Shikamaru looked to his left to find a man, simple in style and confident in stance. From his attire and demeanor alone, Shikamaru could tell the man was well-versed in a number of studies. Perhaps he was a history professor in a prestigious college. Perhaps he lived in a historic manor. His long hair was loosely tied in a low bun which loose strands decorated the sides of his face and wrist watch added the extra luxurious touch to the rest of his apparel. His black dress shoes were shined to perfection, tied evenly and contrasted with the white of his top tucked into pants of dark yet patterned pants. 

“Are you stocking up for the winter?” The man smiled slightly as he watched the price climb.

Shikamaru’s eyes fell once he realized he must have been an odd sight, “something like that.”

The stranger’s light eyes returned to Shikamaru as the cashier announced his total.

Shikamaru reached for his wallet, “just my son. He’s growing. He’s like a bottomless pit right now and it’s hurting my pockets.”

The stranger let out a simple breath of amusement. “I can’t say I understand. I have none of my own.”

“Really?” Shikamaru asked as he swiped his card. “Don’t rush into it.”

The stranger tilted his head slightly, his very being almost feeling condescending though he had done nothing to suggest as much. “Why is that?”

“No,” Shikamaru shook his head, “I didn’t mean — I love my kid,” he sighed. It was late. The store’s beams felt as if they burned brighter as they hung directly over the aisle. “Don’t get me wrong. I can’t be too mad; he’s just like me,” he smiled at the thought of the teen.

“A bottomless pit?”

Shikamaru took his receipt, “well,” the Nara laughed briefly. He then looked back to the man who began to line his own groceries up for check out. “Can’t say you’re wrong.”

The stranger, strong yet elegant in appearance smiled. 

Shikamaru stepped out of the check out lane to give the man space to check out next. “Looks like me, acts like me, eats like me.” The list seemed to make the stranger smile. Shikamaru grinned as he watched the other pay his due amount. “Just like me,” Shikamaru finished quietly.

The man grabbed his own bags after checking out and met Shikamaru at the end of the aisle to allow the next customer through. “Genetics are an interesting thing.”

Shikamaru kept his eyes on the man who seemed foreign from the land he’s seen day to day for thirty-five years. He could only nod agreeably. His eyes swept the floor briefly before reconnecting with two whites that seemed perfectly comfortable. 

“You should get home before she starts calling.”

Shikamaru took a second to think over what he might have meant before remembering the ring on his finger, “oh,” he realized with a bit of laughter. “Yeah,” he touched the ring with his pinky finger, “I guess I should, huh?” Before he knew it, he was walking alongside the stranger through the store towards the sliding doors. 

“Long day of work, I’m guessing,” the stranger assumed.

Shikamaru sighed and slid his hand into his pocket as the other carried the numerous bags. “You married?”

“I can’t say that I am.”

“So, you’ve got nothing to worry about being out this late.”

The stranger shook his head, “nothing but sleep.”

Shikamaru stopped walking once they exited the store and faced the parking lot. His feet met the edge of the curb. He felt the other stop right alongside him.

“Well, I hope that all is well once you get home,” the man said.

Shikamaru chuckled lightly, “You better pray.”

The stranger tipped his head politely, “on your behalf.”

Shikamaru unrolled the sleeves of his shirt, “you from here?”

“Yes, I only come out at night.”

“You work night shifts or something?”

“Something like that.”

Shikamaru averted his stare at the man’s use of his own words from earlier. He noticed a pole light over the man’s shoulder, playing down his own amusement. He only nodded in response once their eyes met again just by chance so it seemed. “Alright, well, see you later if I’m not actually home on time,” he stuck his hand out. 

The stranger held it and shook it firmly, his wrist watch shining under the dim light of the store’s logo. “Neji,” he greeted with a bit of a bow.

Shikamaru returned the gesture, “Shikamaru.” Their hands disconnected. Neji’s returned to hold his groceries and Shikamaru’s returned to the pocket of his pants. He watched as Neji gained just a bit of distance step by step.

“Have a good night, Shikamaru.”

“You too,” Shikamaru called to the newly made acquaintance.

~

Shikamaru fought a groan as he reluctantly followed his wife into the kitchen where she packed the leftovers into containers. “You asked me why I was out so late and I responded. I asked you why you were mad and you didn’t. What I’m saying is, I think it’s only fair that you give me something to work with here.”

The woman only shot him a hard stare before placing the glass top of the dish onto the remaining amount of that night’s dinner. Her eyes left him and locked onto the fridge where she swung the door open to make room for that night’s meal. 

“Fine, if you don’t say anything, then I’ll assume you’re good to go. I’m going to bed.”

“Seriously?” She shut the refrigerator and placed a hand to her hip.

“What?” Shikamaru spun into his heel to face the woman having already begun his step to their shared bedroom.

“It took you that long to get the few things I sent you for?”

“You want the full story?”

“Yes, Shikamaru, I want the full story,” she demanded.

“Fine. I left work after putting in an extra hour, went to pick up the things you asked for, and came home.”

His wife stared at him and offered nothing in response as she shot to the sink and flipped the faucet on irritably. Even after so many years, she didn’t trust Shikamaru with a long time friend of his. 

Shikamaru’s anger dropped to mild annoyance. He knew she suspected that he spent too much time with the other woman in question, but it wasn’t the case. Temari had no reason to feel as if the woman posed a threat. They were more sister and brother than anything outside of the few months they had dated in college. Knowing this, Shikamaru found that to be the reason for her anger to be too far-fetched. “What is it, Temari?” It just had to be something else.

“Fine,” she turned the faucet off, “go to bed.” Telling from her lack of argument, it must have been the case after all.

The Nara found it to be ridiculous, but he took the easy dismissal. “ _ Thank you _ ,” he exhaled before spinning to face the staircase only to pause. “Where’s Shikadai?”

“He told you he’s sleeping over with Boruto.”

Shikamaru surrendered to the woman’s temper and started up the stairs to the dark higher floor that was apparently empty for the night. “He didn’t tell me,” Shikamaru mumbled under his breath.


	2. Chapter 2

Shikamaru watched the street as his son ducked into the passenger seat. 

“How was it?” Shikamaru asked as he put the car in drive. 

“It was school,” his son responded as he shut his eyes.

“Maybe next time you should just sleep over on the weekend, not a week day.”

“Mom said it didn’t matter.”

Of course, she did. It seemed like anything he was against, she was for and anything he was for, she was against. “Guess that means it’s allowed then,” he figured half sarcastically though he knew there was truth to it. “What’d you guys do?”

“Video games.”

“Yeah?”

“Boruto invited that weird kid, Mitsuki.”

“The one you said brought a snake to school?”

“Yeah. He’s…” Shikadai squinted his eyes through the windshield, “weird.”

“Just be nice to him.”

“I know.”

“You got homework?”

“I always have homework.”

“You don’t have time to shop, then.”

“I don’t feel like it.”

“Your mom wants you to get new clothes. She says you’re getting too tall for your pants or something.” He watched his son sink in his seat in the corner of his eye. “I know, it’s a drag, but you need new clothes. You’re growing like a weed. Every time I blink, you shoot up a hair.”

Shikadai sighed, “can we do it tomorrow?”

“Sure, if you wanna go to school naked. Mom’s already throwing some of your old stuff out,” Shikamaru said.

“What? Why?”

“Said they’re too small.”

“Fine,” Shikadai mumbled as he whipped his phone out from his pocket. “Tonight then.”

“Let’s make it quick. The quicker we make it, the quicker we can get home. Just do your homework, so we can get it done.”

“Mh.”

~

Shikamaru followed his son through the many racks of identical clothing, trying his best to be present in the moment, but he was worn. It had been a day full of the same monotonous voice reviewing their training for a time he could not count. It was hours and hours of the same voice speaking to them regarding protocol, things of which he could have already recited backwards. 

Shikadai removed a windbreaker from the rack of the sports section, “do you think she’d like this?”

Shikamaru’s eyes followed an old woman who seemed to work in one of the mall’s many shops, “just pick what you want.”

“What’s the point in picking what I want if she’s gonna throw it away?”

“She won’t,” Shikamaru said as his eyes fell on the jewelry department. 

“How many things can I get?”

Shikamaru spotted the watch display case. “Five. You get five things. She said a pair of pants, two shirts and a pair of shoes.”

“Whatever I want?” The boy double checked pessimistically.

“Yeah, whatever,” Shikamaru stared at a sign that displayed a watch that was strikingly familiar. He remembered the wrist that it had held just the night before. 

“Dad.”

Shikamaru located his son at the sound of his voice. He looked down to find the boy holding a white T-shirt and a green windbreaker with a yellow collar and zipper.

“Get something else.”

“You said whatever I wanted,” Shikadai reminded as he put the jacket back.

“Keep the jacket, just get a different shirt; you already have thirty two white t-shirts.”

Shikadai’s shoulders fell in exhaustion. “Can I get black ones?”

“You already have black ones.”

“Is this coming from you or her?” Shikadai finally questioned.

Shikamaru sealed his lips and peered back out to the watch display case. 

“Figures,” Shikadai said as he tossed the white t-shirt over his shoulder and headed for the shoes, refusing to let the article of clothing go on his mother’s whims.

~

“You already have twelve white t-shirts, Shikadai,” Temari complained, “why did you take him to the mall at all if all you were going to get him was t-shirts?”

“I like t-shirts,” Shikadai shrugged. 

“I sent you to get more clothes,” she specified as she leaned forward, keeping her hands to her hips, “different clothes.”

Shikadai rolled his eyes, surprising his father who only stood idly by, chewing his gum awkwardly. 

The attitude offended the woman who stared in complete and utter shock. “Shika— Shikamaru,” she ordered, asking for her husband to step in to her defense.

Shikamaru only leaned against the wall with a shrug.

Shikadai stepped around his mother with his new purchases and jogged up the stairs before shutting his room door, leaving his parents to their own dispute.

Shikamaru’s jaw continued to work the gum as he shut his eyes, knowing all too well what he was in for. 

~

Shikamaru waited as the cashier performed the exchange. He was sent to turn the shirts in and simply try again over the weekend. Once again, he found himself growing distant in the moment. He wasn’t at the mall, he was in the grocery store. His cashier wasn’t a man, it was a tall woman who checked him out before beckoning for another man to take his place. The man wore a stylish watch that complimented the rest of his professional and neat attire. His name was Neji he had said before the parking lot. Shikamaru thought about the night without much reason.

Shikamaru’s attention shifted back to the watch display case that was near the teenage boys’ shopping area of the apparel store. Once he was told of the successful transaction, he thanked the cashier and headed towards the jewelry section where the watches shone just as brightly as yesterday. He browsed over the options and tucked his hands into his pockets. He leaned over the glass and felt the warmth of the case’s lights that illuminated the options available to the mall’s public. 

“You interested in wrist wear?”

Shikamaru looked up to the worker to find the same old woman from yesterday. “Not really,” he admitted as he leaned away from the glass case.

“Well, it’s just as fun to dream, isn’t it? Be honest, is it the price?” She asked through a hoarse, cigarette-tainted voice, directing his attention to the range of costs aside.

“Uh,” the price widened his eyes just a bit before he offered a polite smile, “no,” he shook his head, “just not a watch guy.”

“Looking for a gift?”

“Just looking,” he answered before spotting one in particular that held just a bit more significance than the others. It was black in color with an authentic steel band. Inside its black circumference was silver that surrounded sleek numbers that almost resembled a speedometer within a modern vehicle. 

“Ah, this one is gorgeous. It’s so handsome on its own. When I look at it, I smell ocean foam cologne and financial success. We just sold one not long ago.”

Shikamaru’s eyes met the woman at the sound of that, “yeah?”

“Yes, to a handsome man. He’s gotten many of his watches from here. He’s a charmer,” she smiled, “it was purchased two weeks ago at about this time.” She leaned against the glass and winked to Shikamaru, “all the more reason to make a purchase, dear.”

He smiled, “no, thanks. I was just heading out,” he said.

“Oh, well, suit yourself,” she said, standing from the glass, “you have a good night, dear.”

“You too,” Shikamaru returned as he headed for the shop’s chrome lined doors.

The woman had to get in one last comment of advertising. “A handsome man like you needs a watch in his life, you know!”


	3. Chapter 3

Shikamaru found himself at a diner the very next night. His late night journeys began to become routine it seemed. He watched the motionless black coffee that sat in the white mug before removing his wallet from his brown, leather jacket. He placed whatever he owed on the table before pocketing the wallet. He sipped the lukewarm coffee and watched his surroundings. The diner was just barely occupied by people similar to himself. They had all just gotten off their shifts or were simply out for a late night pastry such as the young couple intertwined in the corner of a booth. His tired eyes drifted to the diner’s window where the title was plastered across the glass in a bold yellow. 

The diner’s lights reflected most of what went on within its walls until movement on the other side of the window pane caught his eye. He saw someone stop outside of the shop to check something on their phone. He then began to realize more distinct features one by one. He noticed long hair in a familiar low pin-up and a certain glint on the stranger’s wrist.

Shikamaru downed the rest of his coffee before placing it against the table and standing. He straightened his coat and headed for the diner’s door once the stranger began walking. Once he opened the door and stepped through, their paths nearly collided and there they were. The same light eyes from two nights ago on the same face that was as elegant as it was confident. Once again, Shikamaru found himself to be rather fixated on their glow as the door eased shut behind him, ringing the diner’s rusting bell. What a coincidence.

The stranger smiled faintly, “Shikamaru?”

The said man greeted him with a nod, “Neji.”

“Should you not be home?”

“I needed coffee.” Shikamaru looked through the diner’s window to find the same three sleepy customers and overly open couple occupying the same tables. “Had to make sure I’d survive the train ride home.”

“I see,” Neji said.

“What are you doing out right now? It’s freezing,” Shikamaru realized aloud, raising his shoulders in response to the wind’s bite.

“I'm only running errands.”

“Errands?” Shikamaru smirked oddly, “this late?”

“I teach night classes to an older crowd that might not have time to attend during the day. Because of this, I’m more nocturnal than anything.”

“Wait, You teach?”

Neji nodded.

Shikamaru had guessed right at the market. It was comical.

“Is it funny?” Neji questioned.

Shikamaru shook his head to the cement though his smile said otherwise, “I just thought you taught.”

“Really?” Neji asked, “what gave it away?”

“You Just look like a teacher,” Shikamaru looked back to Neji, “you’re just missing an apple.”

Neji side eyed him, “you look like you work at a desk all day. You’re only missing a horrendous posture.”

Shikamaru laughed, his laughter vaporized into the air’s cold. “Fair,” he humored.

“Oh, I was right?”

Shikamaru scoffed, “yeah, I’m just working on breaking my back. I’ll have the full package pretty soon.”

“So will I.”

Shikamaru watched as Neji removed a red apple from his paper grocery bag.

Shikamaru laughed a second time. “Wouldn’t mind having you as a teacher. You might make night classes less of a drag.”

Neji placed the fruit back into the bag where the rest of the bag’s contents sat cold. “You’re mistaken. I am strict on detail and due dates. I am not lenient by any means.” He then began to walk down the sidewalk. Shikamaru unconsciously followed after him.

“Don’t get me wrong. I figured that much too.”

“How so?” Neji asked.

“Your posture.”

Neji’s eyes wandered the tall buildings on either side of them as they wandered down the pavement. “I suppose posture can say a lot about one’s character.”

“Read me.”

Neji observed the man. “Your posture says that you work at a desk.”

Shikamaru nearly rolled his eyes, “personality-wise.”

Neji took some seconds to evaluate the other. “Care free, relaxed?”

“Damn, you teach psych?”

“Was I right?” Neji guessed.

“You guessed it,” Shikamaru nodded.

Neji smiled, “I teach literature. Psychology was an interesting topic, but literature was an art that I enjoyed.”

“Writing, huh?”

“Does it bore you?”

“No, it’s just always been my weak spot.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Neji said, “literature can be enjoyable.”

“Yeah, if you can make sense of the encrypted messages.”

“That is what makes it an art in my opinion. Words can be taken in many different ways when they’re left on a page for readers to interpret. Take for example, open ended books. Anyone could make anything up as to what happened to the protagonist or antagonist depending on the reader’s own person. A more negative background may lead a reader to infer the worse whereas a person of more positive thinking may fill in the blanks with a more favorable ending. I suppose that is more of a psychological take but it was my minor.” He looked at Shikamaru who simply listened.

Shikamaru held Neji’s stare, having been caught watching without batting much of an eye.

“But, this would only excite those who were not stumped by literature in secondary school.”

Shikamaru stopped in his tracks as Neji came to a halt. “Yeah,” Shikamaru responded simply.

“Shikamaru.”

Shikamaru blinked before slightly straightening his back, “yeah?” He cleared his throat.

“Would you ever like to have lunch?”

Shikamaru took a second to think it over. It seemed like such a sudden request, but the thought of it did not exactly repulse him. “Yeah,” his head fell just slightly.

“We can meet at that diner,” Neji looked to where Shikamaru had nearly ran into him, knocking his groceries to the city cement.

“Yeah.”

“Are you free this Saturday?”

“Yeah.”

“How is close to noon?”

“Yeah,” Shikamaru repeated, “I could.”

“I will see you there around noon,” Neji decided. “I have to get home. I have papers to grade.”

“Yeah.”

Regardless of the Nara’s repetitive and minimal responses, Neji smiled somehow more warmly than any of the other smiles he had greeted Shikamaru with. Shikamaru sent the acquaintance off with a simple smile of his own, heavier with fatigue due to his difficulty in adjusting to the late night hours. He then watched as Neji walked through parallel parked cars to unlock his own and place the large brown bag on the floor of the passenger seat. 

Shikamaru looked back to the cafe that lit up the entire block as Neji started the engine and steered out of the tight parking spot. Shikamaru thought about Saturday morning and what it entailed. He could benefit from having a friend. He already got along so well with the man. Lunch with someone new should be refreshing. Shikadai should be with a friend by then, so he would have to drop the boy off in the morning before heading for the diner. Saturday morning, a simple coffee. Work had limited his ability to reach out much which must have been what piqued his interest. As he walked down the rest of the block he could only think of Saturday. Coffee with a friend was long overdue. 


	4. Chapter 4

Shikadai shut the door to his father’s car.

“See ya,” Shikamaru called through the car door window.

Shikadai offered a simple wave but didn’t look back as he took after the school building. Shikamaru only shook his head before pulling off. He knew he and Temari could try harder. Shikadai’s resentment was beginning to show now that he’s recognizing that the way his parents argue isn’t exactly normal. His attitude and selective silence started to pick up the more the boy began to socialize. Once he stepped foot into the homes of friends, he saw the way the other boys’ parents treated one another and it differed from what Shikamaru and Temari have demonstrated. All Shikamaru could do was vow to try to put an end to disputes before they begin. He didn’t want the boy’s avoidant behavior to continue too much longer.

~

Neji stirred his tea once the waiter took note of their orders. “So, you know that I teach literature. What is it you do?”

Shikamaru slumped just slightly in the opposite booth. “Just a Medical billing and coding specialist,” he shrugged. “A desk job pretty much.”

Neji nodded in understanding as he took a small spoonful of honey and mixed it into the hot drink. “What does that mean for you everyday?”

Shikamaru sighed unenthusiastically, “I just charge people. I’m a link between doctor visits and people’s insurance companies.” He gripped the handle of his coffee mug. “Billing.”

Neji offered a serene smile, “ah, I see.”

Shikamaru watched him attentively and offered his own though with less certainty before his eyes fell to the table. He spotted the napkin holder by the wall and drank his coffee.

~

Shikamaru typed his response to Neji’s invitation to his home. He approved of the suggestion and sent a date of which he would be free before lowering the phone to the night stand and pulling the comforter over his shoulders.

“Shikamaru,” Temari began from next to him in the dark.

He inhaled and tried to quiet his dreadful sigh, “yeah?”

“We have to do better. Shikadai is spending too much time away from home and it’s because of us,” she turned over and propped her head up against her hand, “I know it’s us.”

“Yeah, it is. I was thinking the same thing earlier.”

“Then let’s be better, Shikamaru. We can’t keep pushing him away. Before you know it, he’ll be couch hunting by the time he’s seventeen,” Temari worried. “I don’t want him rushing out head first as soon as he graduates. I want him to want to stay long enough to have some kind of plan.”

“Yeah,” Shikamaru yawned.

“I just don’t want him to use us as the butt of some joke in college when he leaves or root all of his issues back to us.”

“You’re right,” Shikamaru shut his eyes. 

Temari said nothing for a moment before turning over and yanking the blanket over herself. She was angry.

“What did I do?”

“You weren’t listening. Good night.”

“Okay, okay,” he said quietly before standing. He took his phone and used the flashlight to guide himself through the room. He opened the door and wandered sleepily through the hall before walking down the home’s steps. He made his way towards the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. He stared to the white light blankly before crouching and staring at the bottom most drawer to find an old lemon and three apples. He could feel the weight of his work tired eyes, but nothing in him wanted anything the cooler had to offer, so he remained crouching in front of the cold air and bright light without much of an objective.

His phone received a message. Its light alerted him in the corner of his eye due to it being set on silent. It was Neji. 

_ “I’m free then. I’ll send you my address,” Neji. _

Shikamaru watched him type and blinked slowly as the ellipses jumped on the bottom left of the screen until the address was sent directly. Shikamaru opened the phone’s keyboard only to be stumped. He didn’t know what to say, but he knew the other could see that he read the message at the strange hour. He knitted his brows and rubbed his eyes with a single arm before his thumbs met the screen and began composing the message. 

_ “Okay,” Shikamaru. _

It should do. He began to turn the screen off when the other began typing. His eyes locked onto the screen as he waited. He shifted to the side and shut the fridge door, leaving him to sit in the pitch black kitchen, now chilled by the remainder of the cool air. 

_ “Why are you awake?” Neji. _

Shikamaru stood and made his way to a kitchen chair as he thought over how to respond. 

_ “Had to finish up some work but couldn’t sleep,” Shikamaru. _

_ “Interesting,” Neji. _

_ “If you say so,” Shikamaru. _

_ “I suggest you try again since you do work a day job,” Neji. _

_ “Yeah,” Shikamaru. _

The Nara turned his screen off and walked back to the staircase. However, as he peered up the steps, he felt nothing but dread. His eyes fell on the couch in the living room. He settled and sauntered to the sofa before falling against its cushioning. Sleeping there for the night should be less of a hassle. His phone lit up again. Shikamaru opened his eyes and brought the screen back up to his face.

_ “Good night,” Neji. _

Shikamaru typed,  _ “Night.” _

He lowered his phone to his chest and wrapped a single arm underneath this head. Still, he couldn’t sleep.

~

“You didn’t have to pick me up so early,” Shikadai hinted as he scrolled away through his phone.

“You can’t overstay your welcome.”

“They said I could’ve spent another night.”

“Sorry,” his father half apologized as they stopped at the stop light.

“It was Mom, wasn’t it?”

“What was Mom?”

“Telling you to pick me up,” Shikadai answered.

“Look, I know we aren’t the best parents. We fight a lot and sometimes you see her as the bad guy, but she’s done a lot for the both of us by being the ‘bad guy’.”

“She’s uptight.”

“You need control in your life, Shikadai. Maybe I’ve just been too loose on you,” Shikamaru placed his elbow against the car door and leaned his head against his fist. “You can go out again next weekend.”

“Can we stop for burgers?”

“Mom cooked,” Shikamaru shot down.

Shikadai sank in his seat, “why don’t you cook?” The boy tended to prefer his father’s dishes.

“Because I’m at work,” Shikamaru pressed against the gas pedal once the light changed.

“Can I go to Boruto’s next weekend?”

“You went last week.”

“So?” Shikadai looked to his father.

“So, no,” his father answered.

“Why?”

“Like I said, you can’t overstay your welcome. You can go out again, just choose a different friend, Shikadai. What’s wrong with Mitsuki?”

“He’s  _ weird _ , Dad. I already told you,” Shikadai leaned against the window. “and I just went to Inojin’s.”

“Then maybe just stay home this weekend.”

Shikadai clicked his tongue, “whatever,” he mumbled.

Shikamaru let it slide. Engaging would take too much energy. “Thanks.”


	5. Chapter 5

Shikamaru hooked his coat into the crook of his arm as he faced the door. He looked to the doorbell that seemed to have rang as soon as his feet touched the place mat. He inhaled as he took notice of the neatly trimmed bushes up front. He couldn’t help but almost feel as if he were in the wrong for going through with the visit after asking Shikadai to stay home that weekend. It was hypocritical, but the visit shouldn’t last too long. Besides, he rarely left the house on his own accord. It was a simple afternoon visit. Besides, by the time Shikamaru had finished getting ready, Shikadai was still fast asleep or at least locked away in his own room as he typically was these days. He was hitting a rough and rather confusing spot in his life: his teenage years. It was just as daunting as Shikamaru always figured it would be. The most he could do was give the boy space, so there he was, on an acquaintance’s doorstep.

The door opened and once again, he was greeted by the same calm smile that had bid him a farewell last week. Neji allowed him inside and shut the door behind them. It was fairly dark inside because of the wall color. Naturally, there were paintings of realism along the walls and potted plants. Right away, Shikamaru noticed a large bookshelf further past the foyer, in the living room. Oddly, there was no television where one would typically stand. Though, he should have figured as much considering the homeowner.

Shikamaru felt Neji take the coat from his arm and watched as he hung it on a rack that he failed to notice before entering the home. “Thanks, sorry.”

“For what?” Neji asked, looking back to the Nara who hadn’t quite yet made himself at home.

“I could’ve put the coat up, you didn’t have to…”

Neji shook his head as he straightened the coat out before walking towards the other man. “It’s nothing. I don’t know if you’re hungry, but there are snacks in the kitchen, water too if you’re thirsty at all.”

Shikamaru nodded, “right, thanks,” he said as he studied his surroundings. Compared to his own family home, it was incredibly sophisticated. He couldn’t see himself ever growing too comfortable in such an atmosphere.

~

Neji laughed as Shikamaru told of one of his son’s most drastic changes as of late. Their feet neighbored each other on the ottoman that stood in front of the couch where they lounged side by side. Each male held a glass of two different drinks, both of which were meant to take a load off.

“So, what do you do on weekends? Grade papers?” Shikamaru asked with a grin before sipping the bubbly beverage.

“Actually, yes,” Neji sighed having calmed down, “I grade papers and exams. I respond to emails that I might have missed on Friday, but work never necessarily stops.”

“Mh,” Shikamaru hummed with a nod before swallowing and lowering his drink to his stomach. He allowed his head to rest on the back of the sofa as he watched the dark, wooden ceiling fan circle on repeat. “I get it.” He shut his eyes before feeling a hand just barely touch his own. He looked down to find Neji removing the glass from his hand and set it aside. Shikamaru then looked to Neji and awaited an explanation.

“You have to drive back eventually,” Neji explained. He couldn’t drink too much.

“Oh,” Shikamaru responded before his head fell back, “yeah, I guess.” The idea of leaving wasn’t exactly a concept the Nara was too fond of at the moment, but he could not avoid practicing what he had preached only last week. Don’t overstay your welcome. “I should probably get going.”

“You are welcome to do whatever it is you please,” Neji offered, keeping his cool eyes on the Nara who found them to be different from any he had ever seen.

“What’s with your eyes?” Shikamaru asked. 

“Nothing really. It runs in my family. We don’t have a history of blindness. Our eyes are simply white. Does it scare you?” He asked, growing just a bit closer to tease the idea.

Shikamaru smirked just slightly as he looked from one white eye to the other, “no,” he said quietly. “They’re just different.”

“I know,” Neji spoke just as quietly, the liquor in both of their quiet breaths mingled in the air between them. “I’m only surprised they didn’t frighten you.”

“They’re not scary, it’s just,” he reached a lazy hand up and neared it to Neji’s face only for it to fall against the couch. “I’ve just never seen white eyes on someone with twenty-twenty vision, I guess,” he chuckled.

Neji nodded slowly with a complimentary smile, “you’re a little drunk.”

“What?” Shikamaru’s head rolled away from Neji, “psh, so are you.”

“Maybe I am, but I am not the one who has to drive tonight.”

“Oh, yeah,” Shikamaru remembered tiredly. “I’m not wasted, I’m just…” he trailed off before facing Neji again, “kinda  _ slow _ ,” he said as he stared into Neji’s eccentric eyes. 

Neji shut them and lowered his head, settling on the Nara’s answer. “I see,” he said before standing. “Well, if I’m drunk, then I cannot grade papers tonight. I’ll probably read until I fall asleep,” he figured aloud as he undid the low bun of his hair before retying it with ease. 

Shikamaru watched as the man’s locks fell gracefully. He kept his eyes on his back as Neji raked his hands through the mane and twisted it before wrapping it around into a seemingly weighty mass of a knot, combined by a single hair tie that blended into the thick curtain. 

Neji turned to face the Nara who had been too slow to look away. “Hey,” Shikamaru said needlessly.

“Hello,” Neji smiled.

“Your hair’s…” Shikamaru motioned his hands to suggest long waves.

“Long? I know. It’s simply a preference. I have no reason for it per say.”

“I like it.”

Neji stared at the Nara as if he hadn’t heard it for the first couple of seconds before his eyes softened. “Thank you,” he lowered his head slightly in acknowledgement. 

“Yeah,” Shikamaru responded before shutting his eyes. “I need to get home.”

“You do.”

It was getting late. Shikamaru slowly worked his way to a stand. He was more so tired than intoxicated as he walked towards the front door. Neji followed him in walking his guest out. Neji held the door for the busy man and offered a parting smile that Shikamaru returned. The Nara stepped out onto the placemat of the doorstep and faced Neji who kept his attention fixed on his guest. “Thanks,” Shikamaru said.

Neji nodded, “we should plan another meeting soon.”

“Yeah,” Shikamaru found himself saying again as he watched the other stand in the doorway, “we should.”

“Let me know when you get an idea for the next time,” Neji said.

Shikamaru gazed at him. It might have been the exhaustion, it might have been the alcohol, but he was in a daze through which he could only nod, “yeah.”

Neji smiled almost as if he wanted to laugh. It was slightly smug as he eased the door shut, leaving Shikamaru nearly dumbfounded at the front door.

Shikamaru turned to face his car in the driveway. His eyes then shot to the even bushes before his stare reached the sky. As soon as he heard the lock of the door, his mind began to run, picturing next time.


	6. Chapter 6

“Just look at what they have on the menu,” Temari ordered, having been asked a simple question by the boy who had yet to touch the menu.

“I just asked if their lemonade was the pink kind,” Shikadai shot back.

“Okay, well ask once the waitress comes,” Temari said. She then sighed as she opened her purse. “Shikamaru.” She rummaged through her purse and waited for a response. 

Her husband on the other hand was staring down the restaurant’s walkway. Nothing in its path truly caught his eye. His mind escaped the table. He wondered how drunk he had truly gotten. Had he acted a fool? Had he embarrassed himself? Nothing he recalled was anything but a nice evening. It was simple and free of the need to infer and analyze for a deeper problem to resolve. It was a simple drink with a new friend in a comfortable surrounding that differed from his typical routine. It was refreshing. 

“Shikamaru,” Temari lightly whacked his shoulder.

The Nara looked into the woman’s purse, “yeah.”

“Did you bring the house key? I think I left mine at home.”

“Yeah,” he responded, leaning back against his seat before his eyes drifted over the restaurant until they met a back of long, dark hair. The person in the distance nodded to whatever was being said at a table that they stood before. Shikamaru fixed his eyes on the long curtain before feeling a foot against his toes. He looked to his son who watched him apathetically. Shikadai only held his attention for a moment before the man sought after the dark, full strands. He found the same person that discussed matters with the same table and they held his attention until they turned with a face full of makeup. It was a woman. With that, Shikamaru’s stare died until it hit the table. 

He placed his hands to the surface and began toying with the paper of his plastic straw until he noticed the weight of someone’s eyes set dead on him. He found his son to be the culprit. It wasn’t an accusatory stare. It was more so one that was aware and as a result, not too impressed. He had been caught staring.

Shikadai kept his elbow to the table and head against his palm as his brow rose suspiciously. All Shikamaru did was avert his own attention, having been shamed without much of a word. In the midst of the silent exchange, Temari had been digging through her purse to ensure that she had truly left the home key in the house. Finally, she shut her purse and reconnected with the rest of the table.

“I really left it,” she admitted. “Ridiculous, I do this all the time. I’m sorry, Shikamaru,” she placed a hand to his shoulder. All the man did was smile to ease her regret until the woman moved on to her son. “Shikadai,” from her tone alone, both males could tell she was close to a lecture, “get your elbow off the table and sit up.”

Shikadai stared at the woman, removed his elbow from the table and sat back against his seat before slumping much like his own father. The two mirrored each other. 

“Shikamaru, tell him to,” but once Temari caught sight of her husband doing the same as their son, her order died in her throat. She surrendered and shook her head. “I don’t even know why I bother.”

~

Shikamaru lowered his sub sandwich into the bag after finishing three quarters of the lunch. 

“You don’t teach Tuesday’s and Thursday’s?” He asked.

“Only Monday, Wednesday, and Friday,” Neji responded.

A cool breeze rustled the leaves of the tree that stood tall over them as they conversed on the park bench. 

“Being a teacher sounds pretty good,” Shikamaru said as he lowered the paper bag into his lunch bag. 

“It can be until students don’t do what is required of them and claim that they deserve higher marks on their assignments,” Neji explained. “I have a student now that refuses to believe that his half-lengthed essay deserved half of its points worth.”

“I take back what I said,” Shikamaru said.

Neji looked the Nara up and down, “scrubs suit you.”

Shikamaru shrugged as he tugged at the hem of his medical blue scrubs, “I just wanna change.”

“Are they not comfortable?”

“They’re okay, I guess. I just prefer pajama pants and a t-shirt.”

“When do you get off of work?” Neji asked next.

“Uh… seventeen hundred, eighteen hundred hours, depends.” Shikamaru was only on his lunch break now. The two found that they were both free for a brief meeting and decided to take the opportunity. He spotted Neji who looked out to the rest of the city that stretched out beyond the fairly small park in comparison. “What about you?”

“Two hours after you.”

Shikamaru nodded as his eyes trailed down the man until they located his watch. The hand ticked on as their time was spent. 

“Do you like watches?”

Shikamaru caught Neji’s eye, “what? Oh, no, I don’t care about them,” he waved off before following Neji in looking at the sky scrapers.

“You seem like you would be into watches,” Neji claimed.

Shikamaru smiled just a bit, “really?” Suddenly, he felt Neji take his hand, capturing his attention immediately. The other fastened the expensive watch around his wrist. Shikamaru only watched in wonder.

“Just look at it. It suits you, maybe even better than me.”

Shikamaru raised his wrist to observe it. He rotated his arm to get a full view. “This thing’s crazy expensive.”

“You recognize it?”

“Oh, uh, yeah. I was at the mall the other day.” He kept his eyes on the watch’s numbers. “I saw this one and then I saw the number by it.”

Neji laughed a bit, “yes, well, you must think I’m crazy for spending that much on something that isn’t a necessity these days.”

Shikamaru shook his head, “whatever makes you happy. When I was a kid, I didn’t save my allowance up for clothes or cassettes. I paid for a shogi board, so I can’t judge anyone on what they put their money to.”

“Seems like a good purchase to me.”

Shikamaru dropped his arm to his lap and stared out to the buildings that reflected the sky. “Yeah, until I saved up just to buy another,” he fought an embarrassed smile at the memory. 

“Well…”

It must have finally been ridiculous enough for Neji to run out of defenses for Shikamaru’s spending habits in his youth.

Neji looked up to the leaves, “whatever makes you happy.”


	7. Chapter 7

Shikamaru stared to the cursor that blinked on the document that awaited his wording. He sat as the small black line disappeared, reappeared and faded once again. He rested his head into his hand at the new problem that had arisen as soon as he set foot into the office. An insurance company was claiming that they never received the notice of transaction and it was up to him to get to the root of the problem. 

He leaned back in his office seat and spun side to side before looking at the time. The day had barely begun; he had no choice but to work through the added drama before he clocked out.

“Morning, Shikamaru,” his coworker greeted.

“Hey,” he said as he spun to face the blond woman who walked into the office with purple scrubs and a purse over her shoulder. She was the very one that Temari fretted over. 

The woman held two coffees and settled one against his desk. 

“I figured you’d be too lazy to take the trip across the street,” she joked.

Shikamaru took the offer and sipped generously, “thanks.” She was right about the trek after all. Though he could see the cafe through the office window, nothing motivated him to make the trip towards the smaller building.

“You’re welcome. How’s Temari? I just saw Shikadai the other weekend, he seems… no different,” she smiled.

“Yeah,” Shikamaru faced his screen and placed his cup next to the dated, beige keyboard. “She’s fine. You didn’t see her up front?”

“No, she comes in later, right?” The blond woman questioned.

Temari worked in the same facility as Shikamaru. Only, she was a registered nurse. Because of this, the two were stations in completely different ends of the hospital. “Yeah,” he rubbed a hand down his face, “I forgot.”

Ino smiled worriedly, “Shikamaru…” she entered his work space and lowered her purse to his desk before she lowered the volume of her voice, “how are you guys?”

Shikamaru reluctantly began typing, keeping a rather disinterested air as he shrugged in response. 

Ino reached into her purple, scaled bag and retrieved a couple of hard candies. She placed them next to the man’s monitor. “Here,” she said before pulling the bag over her shoulder. 

“Thanks.” Shikamaru kept his attention to the screen to keep from having to dive too far into something he rather not pay much mind to even under his own roof.

“Mhm,” she smiled. “I’ll be at my desk if you need me.”

“Yeah,” he said flatly as his brows knitted at a new email that came through. As he opened it, he recognized it as yet another complication in the subject alone. His head fell into his hands once again with a low groan. “Troublesome.”

Ino only smiled nervously before stepping away from the man’s work space altogether. 

“Good morning, Shikamaru!” Chouji, yet another coworker, found it necessary to stop by and give him his regards.

Shikamaru only half shot up a single hand that greeted yet dismissed the newcomer simultaneously. He didn’t have the energy.

~

“Just do it.”

“Dad, I don’t have to.”

“It’s been a while since I’ve been in your year, but last time I checked, homework was required.”

Shikadai sighed and held the sigh as he stood from the table. “I always pass the tests without doing the homework.”

Shikamaru considered this. 

“No, I don’t care. Take every point you can get,” his mother countered.

“I mean, if he doesn’t need the extra practice…” Shikamaru began.

“ _Don’t_ ,” the woman warned, putting a hand in Shikamaru’s face.

Shikamaru shot up a lazy hand as if showing the crowd where the answer lied. 

“Okay,” Shikadai said surprisingly. He took the sheet of math problems and tucked one hand into his pocket before swaying for the stairs. Straight away his father could tell the boy still didn’t plan on doing it.

Temari pinched the bridge of her nose, “you’re supposed to have my side on these things.”

“Let’s be honest, he took after me. I don’t wanna sound full of myself, but I never needed the extra practice after seeing it explained on the board up front,” Shikamaru tried only to be faced with a hard stare. Shikamaru sucked his lips in and nodded in defeat.

“Thank you,” she said before standing from her dining chair and heading up the home stars.

Shikamaru remained at the dining table over his empty plate. He looked around the kitchen as he took in the silence. Though he disagreed, he didn’t seek out a battle nor did he seek confrontation. They agreed to be better, so he stuck with it even if he were the only one to do so, he ended arguments before they could even be considered as such. Only, his method of ending them was by simply not responding. 

~

“She just gets mad all the time,” Shikamaru said, sitting right where he had been last weekend. He was seated on Neji’s deep-seated couch with the same crystal glass in hand that held the same count of ice cubes as Neji filled the cup one third of the way with the same liquor they laughed off. Shikamaru watched as the man handled the liquor before setting the container against the ottoman in front of them. He paid mind to the other’s rather collected demeanor and neutral nature. “Neji.”

Neji looked to him, revealing the same cool eyes that always intrigued the Nara. 

“How old are you?”

The question seemed to humor his host. Neji smiled and looked to his own glass that he swirled as he thought of his answer, “how old do you think I am?” He returned before setting his eyes on the man who had his attention on him and him alone.

Shikamaru squinted as he studied the other’s features. He had no grey hair though his features showed of maturity. “Thirty?”

Neji shook his head before leaning back against the couch next to the Nara who continued to guess.

“Twenty-nine? No, you’re a professor.”

Neji only sipped his liquor.

“Thirty-one?”

Neji shook his head.

“Thirty-two?”

Another shake of the head.

“Three?”

“No.”

“Four?”

Neji shook his head.

“Five?”

“Try again.”

“Thirty-six?”

Neji nodded with a smile.

Shikamaru furrowed his brows, “shit.”

Neji continued to smile. He could tell that the other was surprised.

“I thought you’d be younger than me if anything, not older.”

“You’re…”

“Thirty-five,” Shikamaru answered.

“Interesting.”

“You thought i was forty, didn’t you?”

Neji only continued to drink from his glass.

Shikamaru grinned, “the kids do it to you. Just one is all it takes,” he said as he studied the ice in his cup.

“Work,” Neji added.

Shikamaru nodded as he remembered the long day, “kids, work… wife,” he chuckled before sipping.

It seemed to catch Neji’s ear. “Really?”

“Like I said, she’s always mad. I don’t get it.”

“Are you underperforming?”

Shikamaru’s eyes widened as he almost choked on the drink that burned just slightly, “hm?”

“In general,” Neji continued. “Are you putting in as much effort as her?”

“I think. I wake up, go to work, drive Shikadai wherever he needs to go and then go to sleep if she lets me.”

“I see. It sounds as though you are underperforming.”

Shikamaru’s expression fell flat at the accusation before locking eyes with the other. “What?”

“Shikamaru, how often do you…”

“ _Oh_ , yeah,” Shikamaru realized. It had been so long. He couldn’t even begin to remember the last time. “Shit,” he whispered in realization. 

Neji only sipped on his glass once more.


	8. Chapter 8

Shikamaru heard the front door open and shut and rose from his position on the couch to greet his wife now that Shikadai was at yet another friend’s home. He helped her in removing her coat and hung it on the rack that was nailed to the wall.

“Thank you,” she seemed a bit suspicious by the man’s sudden polite gesture.

“Yeah,” he said before looking at the woman who read over the mail she had collected.

“You look nice,” he complimented. 

“Shikamaru, I look like this all the time. I just throw on some mascara and foundation so I don’t look dead at work.” She walked into the kitchen and tossed the bills aside.

He leaned against the doorway, “You still do. I mean you  _ always  _ do.”

Temari shut the fridge door after grabbing a yogurt smoothie, “did you mess something up?”

“No, I’m just saying.”

“Oh,” she said before breaking the seal on the smoothie. “Well, don't just stare at me like that, it’s freaking me out.”

Shikamaru left the doorway and pressed his back against the wall of the living room. He sighed. Well, he tried.

~

“Maybe she’s just not interested anymore,” Shikamaru shrugged before taking a swig from the brown glass bottle.

“Nothing happened?” Neji asked disappointedly.

“Not really, but I wasn’t really in the mood anyway. Saved me some trouble looking back,” Shikamaru said as he observed the pool in the backyard behind the screening of the porch. “Damn, this place is nice.”

Neji smiled, lowering his square glass to the table. “Thank you. It didn’t take much remodeling.”

“Yeah, it’s new. My place…” he thought about the discolored trim along the walls from the rough play it’s endured over the years, “well, you can look at it and tell a family owns it.”

“There’s nothing wrong with that,” Neji said.

“I know,” Shikamaru assured, “but hey. This beats it.”

“At least your home is filled with something other than old book titles and alcohol.”

Shikamaru almost laughed at that until the sad air of his words followed. “You probably get lonely here, huh?”

“On some occasions. I do typically prefer solitude, so it’s not too torturous,” Neji said.

“Well, you got that going for you,” the Nara responded before looking up to spot a speaker in the ceiling. “Is that a speaker?”

Neji nodded as he stared emptily to the pool that flowed in the night.

“This place is decked out,” Shikamaru reiterated.

Neji’s smile gradually revived his features as his attention returned to the immediate conversation. 

“You tired?” Shikamaru asked after catching the brief slip.

“Not really. I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Shikamaru asked honestly.

“I was thinking.”

“Yeah?”

Neji shook his head, “I was only thinking about a lesson plan that could have been organized better.”

“They’ll be fine,” Shikamaru shrugged off just as he spotted the same watch on the man’s wrist.

Neji returned to watching the pool from the warmth of the back screen-in porch.

“I’m sure it’s organized enough if this place has anything to say about it,” Shikamaru spoke.

Neji looked back to the Nara who studied the accessory on his wrist. “Oh,” Neji said before unlocking the latches.

“No, I was just checking it out, you don’t need to…”

Neji handled the Nara’s hand enough to turn it over to focus on sizing the bind of the metal. 

Shikamaru watched the other’s hands as they sized his wrist for the attachments before spotting Neji’s serene expression as he worked the locks. He then heard the small metallic clicks that secured the wrist watch in place before he felt a fair grip against his wrist and hand. “What music do you play on that thing?” Shikamaru asked, keeping his eyes on where his hand was held by the other’s.

“Anything that fits the moment. It could be jazz or piano. I hardly use it. I prefer quiet more than anything. It was only a feature that came with the house,” Neji explained before raising his head to lock eyes with the man that was just a bit closer than either of them had recognized, but it turned neither of them away. “Is there anything you would like to play?”

Shikamaru shrugged before looking back down to the two hands that held his own. “I don’t care. What about that jazz you were talking about?”

“How are thirties classics?”

“Yeah, sure I don’t care,” Shikamaru responded mindlessly.

Neji removed his hands from the Nara’s and retrieved his phone from his back pocket and opened an app that seemed to have some connection to the home. 

Shikamaru sat back against the outdoor loveseat and looked out towards the pool that waved just slightly in the night breeze. He felt something he hadn’t felt in years. It was almost nerve wracking in a sense. Regardless, he didn’t have the strength or desire to leave. He took another sip from the beer glass before placing it back against the table right as he heard the retro brass instruments gently vibrate through the ceiling’s speaker. He cleared his throat before looking back to Neji who set his phone aside.

“I’m surprised it still works,” Neji admitted with a smile that did little to calm the Nara down from the newfound feeling.

Shikamaru only offered a brief smile before locking his sights on the blue glow in the blackened back yard. “You ever use that pool?” Shikamaru asked as he rolled his sleeves up to the forearm. 

“Hardly.”

Shikamaru nodded with a light laugh. “I get it. It’s just more to worry about,” he said as he rubbed his arm and leaned forward, bearing his elbows against his knees. This was dangerous. Now he knew why he would come to the home at the drop of a hat. He needed to leave, make plans.

Neji reached for Shikamaru’s wrist and took it into into his hand and met no opposition from the other. “It’s loose,” he said as he turned the Nara’s hand over to readjust the band.

Shikamaru faced him to allow the man to fix the hold of the wrist watch. He watched Neji’s hands until his eyes traveled up to watch Neji himself. He felt almost flushed and with each brush of Neji’s fingers, the sensation of allurement grew. Perhaps it was the alcohol.

Neji locked the final latch and held against the metallic band, trying to see if there was too much room for the accessory to slide around. “That should be tight enough,” he said before looking up, seeking the Nara’s approval. Again, they were close. “Is it too tight?”

Shikamaru’s lips parted just slightly as his head shook slowly, just hardly noticeable.

Neji smiled, “good.”

Shikamaru was the first one to move. Only, his body didn’t obey what he put his mind to. Before it registered, his nose was lightly brushing against Neji’s cheek until their lips met in a risky, uncalculated kiss that was returned just as passionately. Neji kept his grip against Shikamaru’s wrist until one of his hands left the band and fell to the Nara’s lap. Neji angled his head to deepen the connection before they parted. The parting was brief, their breath and heat intertwining in the bit of space between them until Neji leaned back in to meet the same level of energy all over again. He put his hand against the back cushion of the outdoor seat to steady himself as he won in lowering the Nara against the couch. Their tongues tasted of alcohol and a lack of critical thinking. Their bodies met. Their alcohol-slick lips moved against one another drunkenly and deepened after a brief sound left the depth of Shikamaru’s throat. With one hand against the cushion of the couch to steady himself, Neji lowered his opposite down the Nara’s waist until it met his hip. Shikamaru was the first to tear away, just as desperate for air as he was for a touch, just one. Neji began working the Nara’s button-up shirt and undid the buttons one by one hurriedly and kissed along his chest. Shikamaru’s legs were drawn up restlessly. Even once Neji’s wet mouth met the top of his stomach, Shikamaru was panting for the air that the man had stolen from him. The Nara reached a hand to hold against the back of Neji’s head before his phone rang, startling them both. 

Shikamaru exhaled as Neji rose messily from the Nara’s wrinkled clothing. Shikamaru sat up and collected himself before answering. He held the phone between his ear and shoulder as he buttoned his shirt back up. “Yeah, yeah, I’m coming. I just went out for a drink.”


	9. Chapter 9

Temari kept her arms crossed as she looked up to the man who wasn’t able to make it past shutting the house door. She kept a tight smile and kept her eyes locked on the man. 

Shikamaru avoided her eyes as he removed his shoes. “Hey, anything happen today?”

“Nope,” Temari shook her head, keeping a polite smile, “Shikadai is spending the night with Inojin.”

Shikamaru nodded, his eyes still drifting over anything but the woman who stood right before him at the bottom of the stairs. He then walked around her and entered the kitchen for a glass of water. He listened to her follow him, but she didn’t enter the room. She stood in the doorway as if there was something about him that she should only observe from afar. 

Shikamaru removed the cup from underneath the faucet and drank the cool water. He noticed her, but he couldn’t give her his direct attention because he’s never done something as unfaithful as it before. Not only was it unfaithful, to him, it was unheard of. He had messed up gravely and had difficulty in hiding his guilt. He lowered his glass to the counter as he watched the faucet drip over the few dirty dishes in the sink. He shut his eyes and tried to calm himself before opening his mouth to speak.

“I want a divorce.”

Shikamaru froze. They were the woman’s words, not his and oddly, they came as a surprise. Shikamaru stared at the cabinets in front of him. “Why?”

“Why?” She entered the kitchen, “maybe because you don’t feel anything anymore. It’s obvious.”

“What?” His voice was quiet, but at the very least, it was responsive. 

“We don’t go out anymore. You don’t touch me anymore. We don’t even spend time as a family, so why stay together?”

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes before facing the woman, “that’s it?”

Temari’s eyes widened in disbelief, “what do you mean _that’s it_? Yes, that’s the problem and we can’t seem to sort through it.”

“What about Shikadai?” Shikamaru asked calmly. He began to pick up on a truth that the woman was trying to hide.

“We would do him better by being apart anyways. When we’re together, all we do is fight,” she explained.

“I don’t touch you anymore, huh?” Shikamaru asked.

Temari rolled her eyes and placed a fist to her hip.

“I tried, you swatted me away or moved saying you weren’t in the mood or you don’t feel like it. You didn’t _want_ to be touched,” Shikamaru argued.

Temari only sighed and looked away as if his words were a waste of breath. 

“I never take you out anymore, then _why_ didn’t you ever ask?”

“I should have to _ask_ for my husband to take me out to dinner?” Temari shot back.

“You know we’re both busy between work and Shikadai’s new need to be anywhere but home. You act like I’m supposed to read your mind. When you want something, you never say it. And, no, we don’t spend time as a family, but guess what? This day in age, so much is going on, nobody does, it’s not a reason to split up. A reason to split up is our apparent inability to not argue every time we see each other, yeah, so you’re right about that and I’ll only give you that.”

“No, Shikamaru, you just don’t put in the effort,” she hissed.

“So, we’re getting a divorce because I’m lazy too?” He nodded and smiled, “so this divorce is all on me, then?”

Temari hugged herself and avoided the Nara’s hard stare. 

“Temari, just say you don’t love me anymore. Don’t make it this complicated.”

“...I don’t love you anymore.”

“Then why the _hell_ did you go through all that just to say that?”

Temari walked towards the end of the kitchen and took for the stairs. Shikamaru followed.

“That’s another reason we couldn’t seem to ever come to an understanding is that you always put me to blame. You don’t take any of the blame yourself. It’s always just been me being a bad guy, a horrible, half-assed man.”

“Don’t curse at me!” Temari yelled over the stair rail.

“No, _fuck_ you Temari!”

The woman only screamed in rage as tears began to well up.

“I don’t think you know what the fuck you want, but you say you want a divorce? Then, fine. Just give me the fucking papers, I’d he happy to sign them. I should’ve known you didn’t love me. You’ve treated me like a dog for years. You breathe down Shikadai’s neck, I can’t remember the last time you said ‘I’m proud of you, Shikadai for being as smart as you are’ or ‘I appreciate you, Shikamaru, for staying to work overtime so we can pay everything on time.’ No, you don’t do shit else other than toss orders around like fucking candy.”

Temari cried as her face turned red at the top of the stairs. “Stop it, Shikamaru,” she wept. “I told you already. I told you what you wanted to hear. I told you I don’t love you.”

“ _I don’t love you either!_ ” He shouted harshly, scaring the woman who wasn’t used to anything above a normal speaking volume from the man. She jerked involuntarily before rushing towards their room in tears, slamming the door shut.

Shikamaru stood there at the bottom of the stairs as he panted. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been so angry. For years, he’s let the woman walk all over both him and their son. For years, he’s caught Shikadai’s judgemental eyes for being so submissive. They were eyes that begged him to take his son’s side for once and not succumb to the bidding of the woman of the house, but he never did. Whenever he tried, he would be shut down with nothing other than the woman’s piercing volume or condescending attitude. They should’ve recognized the incompatibility years before he asked the question. 

Shikamaru exhaled and looked back to the door. He would definitely be on the couch that night.

~

He didn’t know when they would tell Shikadai.

Shikamaru parked the car and waited for his son to get out of the car to start off the new school day. The boy was oblivious to the true tensions that have arisen while he was away. It was just another ordinary day as far as he was concerned. 

“I gotta get to work,” Shikamaru said, reaching in the back of the vehicle for the boy’s book bag.

“Do I gotta go?” Shikadai grumbled.

Shikamaru placed the bag on the boy’s lap and took note of his son’s lack of motivation. He then sat back and faced his windshield with a tired frown before his forehead fell against the steering wheel. He mentally cursed as he put the car in drive.

~

Shikamaru messaged Neji, letting the man know that he wouldn’t be on the usual bench that they met at on during his lunch breaks. He then tucked his phone away and found his son who browsed through the collection of video games in the so-called geek shop. Shikamaru took the day off to spend it with Shikadai. He told the boy to keep it from his mother. Shikamaru simply didn’t know what custody would look like once the papers were presented and put forth. They were only in the first phase.

“Which one?” Shikadai asked as he held two different versions of the same game up.

“Both.”

Shikadai’s green eyes rounded. “Seriously?”

Shikamaru smiled and nodded.

“ _Yes_!” The boy lit up as he headed for check out.

Shikamaru followed and kept an easy-going demeanor though his chest felt just as heavy as his mind was full. He stopped at the cash register and removed his card from his wallet. He handed it to the cashier and felt his phone go off. He allowed his son to converse with the worker about the two games that Shikamaru knew close to nothing about as he read the screen.

_“I apologize if I crossed a line last night,” Neji._

Not this. Not right now. Shikamaru cleared his notification panel and put his phone away before taking his card back.

“Dad?”

“Hm?” Shikamaru asked as he slid the debit card back into his wallet.

“Can I get one of those corn dogs that aren’t technically corn dogs? You know, with the cheese? Cheese… dogs?” The boy tried to sort out.

“Corn dog, pink lemonade, snacks for the week, whatever you want.”

Shikadai’s jaw dropped. He began to smile when a look of concern leveled out. “Wait, why are you doing all this?” He asked as they exited the gaming shop. To anyone passing by, they would have gotten a kick out of the two who not only looked the same but walked the same as well, hands in pocket in no rush at all. “Did something happen?”

“Uh…” Shikamaru sighed with a shrug, “I just needed a day off.”


	10. Chapter 10

Shikamaru spoke over the phone, keeping the car in park after leaving yet another store.

“Well, are you guys coming home some time tonight?” Temari asked from the other end.

“Yeah, yeah, after I picked him up from school…”

Shikadai watched his father lie to his wife over the phone and tried to hide a smile.

“...we went out and I got him things. We just got games and stuff.”

“Stuff? Okay, so you’re trying to win him over basically. After everything last night…” Temari began.

Shikamaru opened the car door hurriedly and stepped out and gained a bit of distance from the car to countinue the discussion in the dark parking lot. “Temari, he was right there. He could  _ hear  _ you.”

“He’ll have to find out eventually.”

“Not like that,” he hissed in a whisper.

“I can’t believe you’re bribing him to stay with you.”

“I’m  _ not _ . If that’s how you wanna see it, then fine, but I figured the mother would win custody at the end of the day. That’s how it usually goes anyways. I was just spending time with him. I don’t know how much I have left.”

“You can cut the bull shit whenever you’re ready.”

“Bullshit? So you weren’t going to shoot for full custody?” Shikamaru asked sarcastically though neither of them have even discussed it as of yet.

Following his question was a brief silence. It was all he needed to hear.

“I just think it would be harder on him to pack up and relocate every weekend and…”

“He wouldn’t. He’d have two homes, Temari. He’d have two rooms, two wardrobes, two separate parents.”

“Just come home,” she ordered impatiently before hanging up.

Shikamaru looked at the dialing screen before shutting his phone off and heading back to the car. He opened the door and took the driver’s seat before locking the doors.

Shikadai swallowed as he stared blankly through his window. “You’re getting a divorce.”

Shikamaru slumped in his seat and shut his eyes. He knew he couldn’t fool the boy for long. He was him through and through after all.

~

Shikamaru tried to remain focused on yet another document in the stuffy office the day after taking off for vacation. It was hard. He rested the side of his head in his hand and began typing with a single hand, slowing the process even further. He was tired. 

“Morning, Shikamaru,” Chouji, his coworker greeted as he was followed in by Ino. She sat on the Nara’s desk, right next to the man’s keyboard and offered a bright smile that was ignored. Shikamaru said nothing as his eyes glossed over the guidelines and conditions. Ino and Chouji shared a look. 

“You okay?” The woman asked.

Shikamaru drew out a long, hefty sigh before slowly lowering his head against the keyboard, spamming the document with recurring characters.

~

He never answered Neji’s text. He only reread it from where he sat at a bar at some late hour. He turned the screen back off and downed more of the beer from the glass bottle before looking up to whatever the bar played on its many screens. It was nothing of interest really. He was never a huge fan of baseball. He massaged his knuckles after the long day at the computer then placed a fist to the bottom of his back. He had to work on his posture. He looked back down to the black screen of his phone and briefly mocked Neji’s posture before smiling to himself and regressing to his typical stature.

He then lowered his head to the bar’s wood and laughed lightly. He might have been a little drunk.

“Hey, buddy,” the bartender approached him. “I hope you got a ride.”

~

Neji helped Shikamaru through his door and locked it behind them. The Nara leaned against the wall with an amused smile before it fell. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. Just sit down,” Neji urged.

Shikamaru swayed towards the living room and fell against the low couch. He stared at the wall of books in awe before shutting his eyes. He couldn’t go home as drunk as he was. It would only worsen the current circumstance. 

“Have you contacted your wife?” Neji asked as he untied the Nara’s shoes.

“Wife? What wife?” Shikamaru chuckled. “We’re getting divorced,” he whispered.

Neji rose to a stand and frowned. “Shikamaru…”

“Yeah?” That same drunken smile slowly revealed itself.

Neji only shook his head, “is that why you’re tripping over your own feet?”

“What?”

Neji finally took the man’s shoes and headed for the front door. “You still need to let her know where you are. At least let your son know.”

Shikamaru removed his phone from his pocket before it was taken by Neji.

“Just tell me what you want me to type. I’m sure you would spew nonsense.”

“Just tell them I’m spending the night at a friend’s. Introduce yourself if you want, I don’t care,” Shikamaru trailed off before his arm fell from the couch. 

Neji finished typing an appropriate message that should have been informative enough and set the phone down on the ottoman before finding that the Nara had fallen asleep. Neji didn’t know what to make of it. All he could think to do next was find something to throw over the Nara for the night.

~

The scrambled eggs fell to his plate to compliment the orange slice and toast. 

“Thanks,” Shikamaru said quietly. He was a mess. He wore the same clothes as last night and could still taste the bar’s liquor. He smacked his lips once as he stared distantly at the ice water that swam in his glass. “Sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologize, Shikamaru. You had every reason to lose yourself last night as long as you don’t do it again. You were lucky that the bartender could recognize that you were in no shape to drive yourself home,” Neji said as he rinsed the pan out.

Shikamaru closed his eyes and swayed just a bit with a nod. “Fuck, I can’t go to work,” he whispered.

“Can you take the day off?” Neji questioned as he approached the table.

“Yeah, well I mean, I just took off but I guess I have more days to burn.”

“I would take a vacation day if I were you.”

Shikamaru nodded as he dialed his work, “yeah,” he mumbled tiredly before holding the phone up to his ear.

~

Shikamaru read through one of Neji’s countless books and found himself burning through time. He decided to stay until it was no longer too obvious that he had been out, late at night drinking. He still didn’t feel as neat as he could’ve been, but it was better than that morning’s turbulence. He heard footsteps coming from the top floor. He looked up to find Neji dressed to lecture before looking back to the pages. “Hey.”

“I have class in an hour. I should have told you sooner, I apologize. Once I am off, we can go to the bar and get your car,” Neji said as he checked his wrist watch. 

“M’kay,” Shikamaru turned the page, “I’ll be here. Taking up space.”

Neji smiled politely. “Fine by me.”

An easy yet lazy smile livened up his previously droopy expression.

Neji approached the Nara and leaned over the back of the couch to get an idea of what it was that Shikamaru was reading. “That is one of my favorites.”

“Because it’s about a teacher?”

“No.”

Shikamaru cackled lazily just to be that much more annoying with the little bit of energy he had.

“I enjoy it because even though the bad guy has done terrible things, he is able to redeem himself.”

Shikamaru rose a brow as he turned the page, “oh, yeah?”

“I believe in second chances.”

“Apparently. I kinda want this guy dead.”

Neji stood from his perch on the back of the couch. “Well, hopefully by the end, you’ll change your mind.”

“I doubt it,” Shikamaru announced as Neji left the living space. He listened to the front door shut. And so, his wait for Neji to return began. He would be there until at least a quarter until nine. He sighed and stood from the sofa, shutting the book before returning it to its proper shelf. He looked around and for the first time since he’s woken up in the man’s home he wondered to himself, “what the hell am I doing here?”


	11. Chapter 11

“Don’t  _ do  _ that!” Temari fretted. 

Shikamaru had only been home for ten minutes and already began regretting returning at all. All he could do was stand there and take the woman’s tongue.

“You scared me, Shikamaru!”

“I know,” he sighed, “sorry.” He finally looked at the woman who looked up to him as if her life depended on it. He simply couldn’t return the same level of stress. As she let her own worrying out on him, his began to heighten.

“I mean, what the hell? It’s late at night, I don’t know where you are. I get this weird, formal text from some guy I’ve never heard of, telling me that you’re spending the night with him?” She continued to vent. “It wasn’t even a guy, was it?”

“It was,” Shikamaru remained calm as he placed his hands in his pockets. 

“Yeah, Right,” she rolled her eyes, “whatever. It doesn’t matter anymore.” She was right. It no longer mattered. She had announced it herself just the other night. They were done, so whatever one did no longer concerned the other. The only thing that joined them was Shikadai who Shikamaru didn’t even know the where abouts of.

“Where’s Shikadai?”

“He’s with Mitsuki. I mean, how long does a drink last you?” She turned the discussion around full circle. “I get it, you were drunk and couldn’t drive, sure, fine. It doesn’t take you a day to get back home. I mean, it’s sundown, Shikamaru.”

“I know.”

“Then you know that it’s more than just a little unconvincing that a drink knocked you out for that long.”

Shikamaru’s head fell. “Look, I’m sorry. I should’ve called or something. Neji just…”

“Neji, what? Oh, just be honest. It’s a woman. What’s her name? Nejire?” She scoffed.

Shikamaru paused unamused before parting his lips to continue. “Neji sent the message for me. I was too drunk to type anything coherently,” Shikamaru said before stepping around the woman who made it harder to get past the home entrance with each passing day.

“Oh, yeah? When did you meet?”

“Couple of weeks ago.”

“Call him,” Temari ordered lightly before cocking her hip to the side impatiently. “Call him.”

Shikamaru stopped at the foot of the staircase as he processed the two words. He furrowed his brows and narrowed his eyes as he slowly turned to face the woman, “are you serious?”

“I knew there was someone else.” 

“Fine, fine,” Shikamaru took his phone from his pocket and mumbled curses as he dialed the man. Temari approached him, highly skeptical of Shikamaru’s story as they both listened to the phone ring.

“Hello?” Neji answered.

“See? A guy,” Shikamaru proved.

“Hi,” Temari greeted anyways, “what’s your name?”

“Who is this?” Neji asked.

“Temari, I asked you the same thing. Please answer,” she crossed her arms as Shikamaru looked away. It was more than just embarrassing by then.

“My name is Neji. Is something wrong?” The man answered.

“Where was Shikamaru last night?” Temari quizzed.

“My home,” Neji responded.

“And you’re the one who reached out on Shikamaru’s behalf, correct?”

“Yes.”

“I’m sorry,” she laughed, “he just never talks about you, so I didn’t know who you were until he was somewhere helplessly drunk. I’m embarrassed.”

Shikamaru half glared at the woman who faked her personality entirely over the phone.

“I understand. I apologize if you worried too much,” Neji apologized needlessly. The interaction made Shikamaru’s flesh crawl. 

“Alright, well thank you for taking care of this big baby. You have a good night,” Temari then ended the call and took Shikamaru’s phone and went straight to his messages. 

“Hey, what…”

Temari scrolled past familiar names until she got to Neji’s. Shikamaru’s pulse raced until she even passed Neji’s by. She suspected nothing. It was only natural, he supposed. Truly, he had nothing to hide other than the one message sent to him when he had taken Shikadai to the mall regarding ‘last night’. It would have definitely raised some questions. 

The woman clicked her tongue and tossed the phone back to the man who had broken into a cold sweat. Shikamaru caught the device and looked at her.

“So, Uh… when are we…” he didn’t know how to put it, “splitting?”

“Someone’s in a rush,” Temari commented before walking around the Nara who only stood cluelessly. 

“Whatever, Temari,” he shook his head, “do I need to pick Shikadai up tomorrow?”

The woman walked up the flight of stairs, “no, I will. Just go somewhere and drink your problems away.”

~

“I wanna live with Dad,” Shikadai said without taking much time to think about it at all.

It wasn’t surprising in the least.

Temari glared from the boy to his father and back. She tapped her foot restlessly at the loss, unwilling to show just how much it hurt to hear aloud. All she showed on the exterior was anger.

“Whatever you want,” Shikamaru said, keeping his eyes on the woman who was due to explode at any moment. “I just need to get a place first. I don’t know when anything’s gonna happen, so don’t get too excited,” the Nara put plainly before looking down at his son who seemed rather unmoved by their separation. 

Temari exhaled sharply as she rounded the two and left the home altogether.

“Shikadai.”

“Yeah?”

“Be nice to your Mom.”

Shikadai only shrugged. 

Shikamaru’s facade of nonchalance fell until his truest concern was visible. “You okay?”

Shikadai shrugged. “I mean, I know you guys argue a lot and I made the joke with my friends all the time, but now you’re actually…”

Shikamaru nodded guiltily.

“Sumire said it’s not that bad. It’s just having two places to go. Your parents are just never together I guess. But her parents got divorced when she was really young.” Divorcing now had to have shaken his idea of family. For years and into his adolescence, everything had been one way, now it would change drastically. 

“You can be honest,” Shikamaru said, “your Mom and I have put you through a lot of shit.”

Shikadai nodded. “Yeah. I… I know I act like I don’t like Mom, but that’s not it. I just get tired of her. She complains too much and you…”

Shikamaru braced himself for whatever his son had kept on his chest.

“You just don’t fuss like she does. That’s why I always go to you. That’s why I wanna live with you.”

Shikamaru frowned. Somehow, it was worse than he thought it would be. Though the boy held no criticism against him, the weight that he used against his mother was concerning. Even feeling this, Shikamaru couldn’t do much other than let the boy speak his mind. He nodded as the boy watched the floor, trying to sort through how he felt about it all. 

“Whatever, I just wanna live with you when you get a place,” Shikadai finished before spinning and heading for the stairs. It was a rushed movement, one that Shikadai very clearly used to hide how it was really impacting him. That was what hurt Shikamaru. They were harming the boy yet again. At this rate, their son will be begging to get away in just a few years.


	12. Chapter 12

Somehow, he found himself in the door frame of a guest room that had been generously offered up without much hesitation. Only, he couldn’t find himself to fall too comfortable. 

He stepped away from the guest room and made his way to the sleek kitchen where its owner who graded papers for hours on end.

“Hey, uh…”

Neji looked up to spot Shikamaru at its entrance.

“I shouldn’t be here too long,” Shikamaru smiled awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck. He felt bad for taking the man up on the offer more now than before. “Sorry about…”

“It’s no trouble.” It was all Neji would ever say whenever it was brought up. “I don’t mind.” He did say the home was empty on his lonesome. 

Shikamaru nodded in understanding and tried to push himself not to sweat over it too much more. He only wondered what motivated the other to offer his own personal living space up so easily. “Thanks.”

Neji smiled before standing. “You don’t have to repeat yourself.”

Shikamaru watched him, “no, I know. I just appreciate it a lot. The couch was getting tough.”

Neji listened as he poured a cup of green tea into a white mug. 

“So, you have class tomorrow,” Shikamaru noted aloud.

“Correct,” Neji sat the teapot down against the stove and turned to face Shikamaru who had yet to really move past the entry. 

“So, I’ll probably be leaving once you wake up then.”

“I usually wake up early. I grade in the morning before I teach. After class I run any necessary errands before returning home.”

“Oh,” Shikamaru’s attention settled on the many papers piled on the kitchen table, “okay. Then I’ll see you tomorrow morning, I guess.”

Neji nodded.

Shikamaru felt as if he should say something, but what was there to say? “Neji?” 

“Yes?”

“Just let me know if I get on your nerves.”

~

Shikamaru stood over the break room’s coffee machine as its poor caffeine filled the paper cup.

“Hey, Shikamaru,” Ino surprised him from behind and placed a hand to his shoulder. “I’m sorry about everything that’s going on. If you need to distract yourself you can always go out with some of us.”

“I’m fine,” Shikamaru said flatly before grabbing the warm cup.

“Yeah, but it’s a divorce. No one just bounces back from one of those I don’t think.”

Shikamaru faced her as her hand fell from his shoulder. His expression was as flat as his tone. He didn’t seem to care. “No, I’m fine. We haven’t been working for a while anyway. The only thing I give a damn about is our kid. I already moved out, so it’s getting easier.”

“Oh,” Ino lit up, “well, that’s good. Okay, I’m happy then,” she smiled.

“Yeah,” his smile was a bit less energetic naturally. “It’s fine. Shikadai wants to live with me though so I’ll have to find my own place soon.”

“Where are you living now?”

“A friend’s,” Shikamaru answered before sipping the black beverage.

“Oh, okay. That’s nice. It pays off to know people.”

Shikamaru nodded.

“Well,” she intertwined her fingers and stretched her arms over her head, “I guess I can stop worrying about you then.”

“Yup.”

“Good. I’m gonna go get to work.”

“Yup.”

“Good luck today.”

Shikamaru sipped from the cup with a plain nod. He then watched as she walked out, leaving him to be the last one in the break room for the day. 

Shikamaru stared to his coffee.

He was going to need more than just luck to get through his shift.

~

Shikamaru sighed and fought the urge to sink in his seat after hearing the same question for the tenth time that day. Of course, in an office, word travels quickly. He couldn’t truly make a number out of how many times someone had checked up on him regarding his marriage, but even as Neji was the last one to question him that day, he was more than just over it.

“I’m sorry, forget I asked,” Neji dismissed.

“I’m fine.”

“Really?” Neji asked as he watched Shikamaru place his elbow against the restaurant table. 

“Yeah,” the Nara looked out to the other late night customers and listened to the live music as the musician played the piano keys rhythmically in the center of the eatery. “The only problem was staying there when we were broken up. It sucked knowing that Shikadai was avoiding us. It’s like he’s trying to be indifferent, but I know better.” He placed his chin into his hand as his lids fell. “He wants to live with me once I get my own place. I just told him to hold off until then. I should be on my own two feet pretty soon, so…”

“He’s always welcome to visit if he doesn’t wish to stay. I don’t mind. I cannot keep you from your son.”

“Mh,” Shikamaru mumbled tiredly before a lazy smile stretched from one corner of his mouth to the other. “Do you ever get tired of being the nice guy?”

“What do you mean?”

“Nothing, you’re just always giving something up,” Shikamaru leaned back in his seat. “You’d think a guy like you would’ve never offered up his own space to some guy he just met and his kid.”

Neji couldn’t seem to say why, so he only looked down to the table cloth with a polite smile. “I only like to help.”

“Well, thanks,” Shikamaru crossed his arms as his eyes met the other.

Neji returned a look that they held for once. “You are highly repetitive.”

“Well, I guess I’m just highly grateful,” Shikamaru shot back.

“Yes, I recognize that.”

“The place must really get lonely, huh?” For him to have offered it up.

“Well, sometimes, so thank you for filling the space through your stay.” 

“Huh?” Shikamaru raised a brow before his head fell back in a laugh. “You’re thanking me for taking up some space?”

Neji smiled with a nod, “yes. I appreciate the company.”

“Well, I guess I should move out before I start taking it to heart.”

“Take it to heart, Shikamaru. I don’t mind.”

Shikamaru laughed just a bit more as Neji drank from his glass of water. 

“Evening,” a waiter greeted. It wasn’t the one that took their order, but he held a lighter. “Allow me,” he said before taking a candle from underneath his arm and lighting it. He settled it on the center of the table and smiled before leaving the two to their visit.

Shikamaru stared at the flame that danced between them. He had seen some tables with the same candle, but he didn’t really care for having one, so he settled on the single overhead light that, though it was dim, served it’s purpose. “Okay,” Shikamaru noted.

Neji watched it without a word.

“Well,” Shikamaru began, “might as well have the full package. The prices almost made me cry.”

“I can cover it if you’d like.”

“Gods, no. I wouldn't be able to spend another night under your roof,” the Nara mumbled.

Neji understood, “if you insist.”

Shikamaru slumped just slightly in his seat, further spreading his legs, accidentally kicking the other’s shoe underneath the table. “Sorry,” he said before sitting up.

“For what?”

Shikamaru stared at the man who truly held him accountable for nothing. The Nara then looked back to the piano as he slowly found the man’s foot again. “That?”

Neji said nothing as he read through the menu.

Shikamaru looked to him suspiciously before gradually leaning back in his seat. He neared the rest of his foot to the other’s carefully and narrowed his eyes. Neji had to have felt… oh. Shikamaru’s look of caution fell into one of comfort before looking back out to the piano. He rested comfortably in the seat and crossed his arms, keeping his foot next to the man’s. He then felt a friendly tap of the toe of Neji’s dress shoe against his ankle. Shikamaru shook his head with a slight smile. It was so juvenile.


	13. Chapter 13

Shikamaru lied in the cool bed restlessly. He couldn’t sleep. It was beginning to be a reoccurring thing. Perhaps the coffee he had at work never kicked in until he no longer needed it. He sat up and kicked the blanket off. “What a drag,” he grumbled before standing and making his way through the room’s door and towards the bottom floor restroom just to have somewhere to wander. Immediately upon opening the bedroom door, however, he saw the light still flowed from the kitchen. He found it odd since Neji said he normally waited until morning to grade. He must be overworked. 

Shikamaru slowly approached the home’s only light and watched from the shadows as Neji typed away on the small laptop, its blue light shining against his focused features.

“I thought you usually do that stuff in the morning,” Shikamaru said as he entered the light.

Neji smiled, “normally. There is a project coming up and I wanted to get through grading the last one before assigning something else. It’s only a personal goal,” he said before lowering the laptop lid.

“Oh, well, I don’t wanna distract you.”

“Are you having trouble sleeping?” Neji asked.

“Yeah, but it’s nothing new. I just think I might drink coffee too late in the day or something.”

“I see.” Neji collected his binders and placed them in his work bag along with the laptop and its charger. “If you need to change the thermostat, you can.”

“Wow,” the man really insisted that he make himself at home, “thanks. I probably won’t.”

Neji nodded as he stood from his seat and pushed it under the chair. “Let me know if you need anything,” he said, coming to a stop in front of the Nara who simply stared at him through lazy eyes.

“Yeah.”

“Yeah?” Neji questioned.

Shikamaru nodded as he stared.

Neji smiled, “good. I’ll be upstairs.”

“Okay.”

Neji walked around the Nara and made for the stairs with his work bag in hand. For the night, the two parted ways. Shikamaru turned to watch the other as he hiked up the stairs. All he could do was hope to fall asleep this late. He sighed. He should’ve said something. Truthfully his room was freezing. He looked to the time on the stove. Neji had just gone upstairs; he was awake. Regardless, he didn’t want to bother him. Shikamaru looked back to the stairs. He would ask for an extra blanket and come right back down. It was simple. It would be quick. Just get the blanket and come back down. 

He wandered towards the steps and looked up to the dark higher floor. He has never been to the upper level. He almost felt as if he would be invading. Still, he began the trek up the steps and reached the higher floor before spinning his head to find what he assumed to be Neji’s room. Warm light shone through the cracks of his door, drawing the Nara towards it in the dark. Shikamaru stopped right at the door and held a hand up before knocking gently. His head dropped as he waited, having nothing else to really look at in the meantime.

The door opened. Again, he was greeted with a kind smile.

“Hey, sorry. The room’s… Do you have an extra blanket?”

“Yes, come in,” Neji said surprisingly. 

Nevertheless, Shikamaru followed along and trailed Neji through to his master bathroom until they met a door that must have been for Lenin. Neji opened the slender door, revealing a number of blankets. “You Can choose whichever you believe you need.” The blankets varied in fabric and thickness. 

Shikamaru looked down almost overwhelmed as his eyes trailed up the racks, “thanks.”

“Of course,” and with that Neji left the bathroom and re-entered his bedroom, leaving Shikamaru to make a choice out of the many.

Shikamaru frowned and decided to settle without putting much mind to it. He grabbed a blanket that wasn’t too thick. It would add just enough insulation to the one that already spread across the bed downstairs and joined Neji in the bedroom where the man was removing his watch and placing it on a plate of many. “Wow,” The Nara voiced flatly.

Neji looked to him, “I know. I have too many.”

“Not really that. It’s just impressive.”

“Watches?” Neji asked as he studied the blanket the Nara had chosen.

“I just know they aren’t cheap,” Shikamaru explained. 

“Pick one.”

“What?” Shikamaru smiled oddly, “I’m not gonna take up space  _ and  _ take your stuff.”

“These are older. I only wish to purchase new ones.”

Once he put it that way, Shikamaru considered it until he found himself right next to Neji at his dresser. He spotted one with a black leather band and silver ring. It didn’t take long for him to choose at all. He lifted the most simple watch available to him and observed it.

“Do you like it?” Neji asked.

Shikamaru nodded as he held it up by its buckle. He then caught sight of the hand that Neji held out. He placed the watch in the open hand and waited for an explanation.

“I have to put a battery in it. I have plenty in the drawer by my bed.”

“Oh,” Shikamaru said, “well, I can get my own batteries. You keep the ones you have.”

“Shikamaru.”

The Nara looked up to him at the sound of his name. They stared to one another for some seconds. Neji was making sure he had the attention of the other.

“I don’t mind. I have plenty.”

Shikamaru shook his head in disbelief, “you’re nice to the point that it’s scary.”

“My kindness frightens you but not my eyes.”

“Well, they aren’t scary, they’re just kinda interesting to look at,” Shikamaru kept his attention fixed on them as he spoke.

“At least you’re honest.”

“Yeah.” It seemed to be all Shikamaru could say once he had nothing left to spew.

Neji was the first to look away. He focused on the watch in his hands, “try to get some sleep before tomorrow,” he said.

“I never responded to you,” the Nara remembered aloud.

Neji said nothing as he studied the old watch.

“Back then,” Shikamaru began, urging himself to speak confidently, “I was married.” That seemed to catch Neji’s attention. He met Shikamaru’s eye as the Nara tried to articulate himself. “I just didn’t know…”

Neji waited for the other to decide what he would say.

Shikamaru simply held Neji’s wrist that normally wore an incredibly expensive watch, “sorry for not getting back to you.” He finally decided.

As expected, Neji did not hold him accountable. “It’s fine.”

Shikamaru scoffed at the typical response. “Troublesome.”

“I’m sorry?”

Shikamaru simply planted a kiss to the other’s unexpectant lips before backing away. He kept his eyes lowered to avoid any unwanted reaction. The only thing that told him of the other’s response was the feeling of a careful hand against his back. The Nara’s eyes widened just slightly before he gained the courage to look Neji in the eye. Shikamaru felt the same flustering sensation as the night on the man’s back porch as the hand against his back brought him closer. They met once again but for a longer duration that properly introduced their lips to one another. Neji placed his hands against the Nara’s hips as Shikamaru’s own wandered until his arm settled on wrapping around the man’s shoulders as his opposite held Neji’s arm. They parted and settled into the embrace. 

Shikamaru felt Neji’s head against his shoulder, and in turn, he placed his own over Neji’s. It was strange. A long breath left him.

Neji rose from his shoulder and looked for what the problem might have been only to find Shikamaru staring towards the other end of the room. Neji frowned. “Is something wrong?”

Shikamaru shook his head, his stare remaining distant. “Just…” He kept his eye on the attire that Neji had set out for tomorrow against his bed. He was evidently a neat and collected person. He was organized in every sense, even socially in a way that Shikamaru couldn’t quite explain. He then spotted Neji’s wrist from where it neighbored his hip. “Just thought you’d have a tan line on your wrist by now.”

  
  



	14. Chapter 14

It felt nice. The secure hold was something he wasn’t used to and its remnants continued to hold him even as he waited for the morning’s coffee to brew. The hold warmed him more than the pot of caffeine and left him more at ease. Quite frankly, he was able to start the day off a bit less pessimistically. It was a nice change.

“Woah.”

Shikamaru nearly jumped before his typical look of indifference took its shape. “Morning, Ino.”

“Why are you smiling? It’s kinda creepy,” the woman leaned against him. “What kind of coffee are they giving out here?”

Shikamaru ignored her as he removed the pot and poured a steady hot stream into his cup. 

Ino left his shoulder and continued to study him suspiciously. 

“What’s going on?” Chouji asked as he entered just to deposit his lunch into the break room fridge.

“Shikamaru’s finally gone crazy with rage,” Ino sighed and placed her hands to her hips as Shikamaru continued to ignore her. “If Temari turns up missing or worse, then we have a lead.”

Shikamaru’s sipping came to a complete stop at the woman’s dark interpretation of his unusually good mood. “You know,” he finally gave her the attention she asked for, “I _was_ just in a good mood.”

Ino giggled as she elbowed him, “come on, what’s really going on?”

Shikamaru looked to Chouji who approached the two just as curiously as the woman herself. The Nara’s expression flattened as he took another swig of the bitter liquid. 

Ino noticed the Nara’s watch, “oh, that’s new. I didn’t think you liked watches.”

Shikamaru shut his eyes of the girl’s curiosity, “it’s…” 

“Shikamaru?” 

The Nara’s eyes followed the sound of his name to find their supervisor in the break room door. He was saved.

“Morning, Asuma,” Ino greeted with a smile.

The man smiled, “good morning, Ino. Shikamaru, you’re needed up front at the desk.”

The two looked at the Nara who had been summoned without much detail. He finished the rest of the small paper cup of coffee and tossed it into the overflowing garbage before leaving the break room. A part of him was a bit anxious. He knew he’s taken a number of off days recently; perhaps he had miscounted. Then again, his dancing nerves could just be due to the coffee he chugged in seconds.

~

Neji held his lunch up with a serene smile. 

Shikamaru approached him from the hospital’s doors. He looked to the man oddly. It was strange seeing Neji in his typical working environment. For a while in his mind, the two were completely separate, yet there Neji was in the lobby of his workplace, holding the lunch that Shikamaru had forgotten.

“You left it in the refrigerator. I thought I would bring it before lunch,” Neji explained as Shikamaru took it from him.

“Thanks,” Shikamaru half smiled. It was a nice surprise if anything. 

Neji sniffled just a bit for a moment.

Shikamaru raised a brow and tried to pick up on whatever it was that the elder male had taken notice of. However, he detected nothing. A dreadful feeling then picked up as soon as he wondered if it were him. It was impossible. He had showered that morning. He then furrowed his brows and lifted his arm, planning to subtly make sure only for Neji to place a hand to his cheek and face the Nara forward.

Shikamaru dropped his arm and tightened his grip on his lunch as he gave the other his undivided attention. Neji’s hand then left him.

“Coffee,” Neji said.

“Coff…  _ oh _ ,” Shikamaru whispered. “Yeah, I just had some, sorry.”

Neji shook his head.

At least the scent hadn’t exactly been him. Still, it had thrown him for a loop. 

“Will I see you on your break?” Neji asked.

“Oh, yeah, it’s Tuesday, Huh? Yeah, I’ll be there.”

“Alright,” Neji smiled, “sorry for tearing you away from your desk.”

“Thanks for doing it actually.”

Neji smiled before leaving the lobby, having made the Nara’s day even better than it already had been. Somehow, he would have to climb onto the elevator, head back to the office, and put all of his focus on the documents. He could do it.

~

Shikamaru stared at the screen as his mind ran from the office for a time he couldn’t take note of. He couldn’t focus. Before placing his lunch in the shared fridge, Shikamaru had inspected the bag. In it were added fruits in a container. In a way, he knew it was most likely Neji criticizing his eating habits, but it was simply another pleasant surprise through the Nara’s eyes.

“Shikamaru?” Asuma said through the opening of his desk space. “Do you think you can stay overtime?”

“Sure.”

“Oh,” when given the option, he was normally quick to throw the extra work load on anyone but himself, but it worked. “Okay, well, thanks.”

“Sure.”

Asuma then distanced himself from the male’s work area. He couldn’t really wrap his mind around the response, but he couldn’t fight it. “Whoever Can tell me what the hell happened to Shikamaru gets the rest of the donuts in the break room.”

~

“I’m surprised you volunteered to stay overtime,” Neji said as he straightened out his shirt for tomorrow’s lecture.

Shikamaru shrugged nonchalantly, “just felt charitable.” He then fell onto his back across Neji’s bed.

“It was strange beating you home.”

“Yeah, thanks for the fruit by the way,” Shikamaru folded his arms underneath his head. 

“I noticed that some of your sub remained.”

“After I filled up on the healthier stuff you packed, it wasn’t as appetizing I guess.” Shikamaru shut his eyes. 

“Good,” Neji unplugged the iron and hung his shirt on a hanger over the door before approaching the Nara who lounged, sprawled out against his bed. “Are you staying up here for the night?”

Shikamaru opened his eyes to find Neji tying his hair. The Nara then rolled onto his stomach, “nah, I’m heading downstairs.”

“Alright,” Neji responded as he pulled the blanket back. Shikamaru removed himself from the bed and stood. 

“See you tomorrow,” Shikamaru said, tucking his arms into the pouch of his hoodie.

“Good night,” Neji returned as Shikamaru left the room. “Do you mind turning the light off when you leave?”

“You got it,” Shikamaru said as he reached for the light switch. He then looked over his shoulder to spot Neji lying down. Shikamaru then faced the empty hall beyond the door and pursed his lips. He stepped back and shut the door before turning the light off, using the flash light of his phone to find his way back to the bed. 

“Did you change your mind?”

“I just don’t feel like walking down those stairs. Don’t flatter yourself.”

“Okay,” Neji said contently as he pulled the sheets back for the other who landed in the bed right next to him. Neji then tossed the sheets over the younger and lied back to rest.

Shikamaru rolled onto his side to spot a digital clock on his side of the bed, “it’s not as cold up here.”

“All of the heat rises. The bottom floor never heats properly.”

“Makes sense,” Shikamaru said. “Thanks again for today.”

“Of course. Be careful not to forget it tomorrow.”

“Right,” the Nara smiled foolishly.

“Not that I minded making the trip. It’s not far from here.”

“Yeah, but still,” Shikamaru faced him, “next time just leave it there so when I come home I can look at it, get pissed and remember not to do it again or something.”

Neji laughed and so did he.

“I’m serious though,” the younger repeated. “All the generosity makes me feel bad. I owe you at least two meals and a ride and a bunch of stays once I move out.”

“You owe me nothing.”

Shikamaru clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes, “yeah, well I’m still keeping track.”

“Whatever makes you happy.”

Shikamaru snorted, “okay, wise guy. I’m going to sleep.”

“Good night.”

~

Shikamaru’s eyes just barely opened before taking in the lightening of the room around him. Only, now he felt the familiar secure hold that he now returned. He felt the other against him with an arm stretched around his waist. In turn, the Nara’s arms held Neji. What Shikamaru rested on was nothing of a pillow at all, rather it was an arm that supported the weight of his head. He stared straight towards Neji’s neck then chest before tracing his hand just a bit higher against the elder male’s back. His eyes fell shut again. He dreaded leaving the bed, but he was on a timer even right then and there. Even knowing this, it felt as if he were sinking further into the bed. 

The tightening of Neji’s arm alerted Shikamaru of his wake. “You need to get ready,” Neji spoke over him.

“Then let go of me.”

Neji released the Nara, but Shikamaru failed to move until he decided to roll over the elder, waking Neji entirely. “Nara,” Neji complained.

Shikamaru chuckled. 

Neji tucked his own arms underneath the comforter, keeping his eyes shut as the other watched over him.

“See you,” Shikamaru waved.

“Bye,” Neji spoke tiredly.

The Nara stopped at the door and looked back to find Neji quickly falling back to sleep. Shikamaru then smirked as he left the room, shutting the door behind himself gently. “You always wake up early, huh?”


	15. Chapter 15

“You were a bump on the log this morning because of me?” Shikamaru asked as he dumped three peaches into a bag that Neji held open.

“No, it’s not because of you. I was only up late thinking,” Neji said as he tied the bag shut.

“Thinking about what?”

“Lessons.”

“Right,” Shikamaru continued through the shop behind the other. He didn’t believe him. “So, what’s going on tonight?”

“You ask as if we do not live under the same roof,” Neji smiled.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, “I mean how much work do you have?”

“I can’t really say. It depends on how much I am willing to grade and respond to emails tonight.”

“So, you can take a night off?” Shikamaru proposed.

Neji kept his eyes to the cart as he thought his words over. “Why do you ask?”

“I kinda wanna use your pool.”

“It’s far too cold to swim outdoors.” The temperature had just begun to dip recently, leaving Neji no time to fret over emptying the body of water.

“Isn’t it heated?” The Nara questioned.

“Well, yes, but…”

“Problem solved,” Shikamaru shrugged smugly. 

Neji shook his head. “You Can risk getting a fever if you’d like.”

Shikamaru walked past Neji to observe pairs of sunglasses, “come on, Neji,” he said, facing the man. Shikamaru wore tagged aviators as he egged the elder male on.

“No, Shikamaru. Besides, it’s too late to swim.”

~

Shikamaru drifted through the water as he stared up at the sky. His eyes fell heavy until his arm collided with another figure in the water. Shikamaru stood from his back float and sank until everything from his neck and below were engulfed in the warm, blue water. “It’s not that bad.”

Neji kept his arms crossed as he sat on the pool’s wall-bound bench. “I won’t be here for long.”

“So, you hate it?”

“No, it’s good to get use out of the pool for once.”

Shikamaru sat next to him, “I should go to bed if I’m being honest. Don’t really feel like showering and packing though,” he complained lazily.

“It was your idea.”

“And a Damn good one,” the Nara responded.

The water swayed as Neji stood from his seat, “it’s late.” 

Shikamaru followed, “yeah, yeah.” He then came close to bumping into the other once Neji came to an abrupt stop.

“Are you staying upstairs tonight?” Neji asked.

“Do you want me to?” Shikamaru questioned indifferently as if nothing else could have been inferred from the wording. He then watched in confusion as the other’s confidence seemed to have left him for only a brief moment. Then, it hit him. “That’s not what…” 

“Of course,” Neji said, “it is up to you,” he said before continuing to the end of the pool until a hand came around his stomach from behind. He stopped and allowed the Nara to place his chin against his shoulder. Neji said nothing as the Nara held him in both arms and buried his face in his dampened hair. The elder male placed his hands against Shikamaru’s arms as the younger pressed against him. Up until then, he let the younger make each advance out of caution, but now, he unraveled Shikamaru’s arms and spun to hold the younger in his own. 

Shikamaru stared to him in surprise as Neji firmly hugged his waist and stopped right before their mouths connected. It had been quick and difficult to predict, so Shikamaru stood frozen and rather stuck in the other’s hold. The message had been clear. Shikamaru swallowed, “okay, you made your point.”

Neji smiled slyly before releasing the Nara and sinking neck deep into the water. He then continued towards the pool steps. “The offer to my room still stands.”

~

Shikamaru’s heart beat just a bit louder than it had half an hour ago as he stood under the shower head. The offer to his room still remained. He cursed as he rinsed the suds from his back and shoulders. He ran his hands through his water slick hair before running his hands down his face. He exhaled to steady himself as he burned with an unrecognizable anticipation. It was ridiculous. He wasn’t some hormonal kid anymore, yet everything he felt countered that. 

Shikamaru looked through the glass of the shower to spot the bathroom door. He then swallowed thickly before facing the drain in front of him. “Shit.”

~

Shikamaru entered the room after being allowed in by Neji’s word. He then shut the door behind himself. The light had been turned off. The only glow that remained was the one of the lamp by Neji’s bedside. Said male shut the book that he was reading and rested it against the night stand. 

Shikamaru smiled, trying his hardest not to appear to be too bashful, “What? Are you waiting for me or something?”

Neji said nothing as the other sauntered to the bedside he had filled the previous night. Shikamaru crawled onto the spacious bed and pulled the sheets over himself. He had yet to calm from the warm shower. The undying excitement had followed him all the way from the blue lights of the heated pool. He watched Neji as the man reached out to turn off the lamp. The elder of the two then rested against his pillow. Nothing followed. He was a bit more shy than Shikamaru had expected, so he took it upon himself to prop himself up to hover over Neji who suddenly seemed hesitant. Shikamaru knew what he saw in Neji’s eyes in the pool’s glow minutes ago. Such a thing couldn’t have died and he was right. As he lowered himself to meet Neji, the bottom most of the two sat up just slightly to meet him halfway, joining his guest in a kiss that lasted longer than the others they’ve ever shared. The strength of the connection moved the two back and forth until Neji held the other and turned them over to replace Shikamaru in his position. It was now him who loomed over the Nara that could only stare up and await whatever Neji truly had in mind. Shikamaru sought after the other’s lips and found them, all he had to do was look at the other a certain way to be granted whatever it was he wanted it seemed. 

A hand sunk between them until it sat on Shikamaru’s stomach. Shikamaru kept his arms around Neji’s shoulders as the male touched him lightly, getting the Nara to sit up just to remove his t-shirt. It seemed to be the final gesture necessary for Neji to give up the shy play. He followed Shikamaru in removing his shirt and tossing it aside before holding the Nara by his waist as he trailed his lips over the Nara’s collar bone. Slowly, he eased the younger down against the bed. 

Shikamaru sighed as he watched the ceiling until he closed his eyes and focused on the other’s traces. He felt a warm mouth against his neck and careful fingers trailing down his hip bone until they joined in his center where plenty of heat had gone over the past hour. His hips raised slightly as the hand rested over the warmth, just barely noticeable but noticeable enough to drive the Nara’s desire. 

Shikamaru trailed his fingers through the other’s hair as Neji’s grip firmed against the bulge between his legs. Shikamaru drew a single knee up as the other rubbed him mesmerizingly slow. Right then, the Nara was able to answer any question he had in the shower. He definitely knew what he wanted when he took a chance that moment in the pool. 

Shikamaru placed the back of his hand over his mouth at the feeling of Neji lowering the band of his pants enough to free the tension that it binded. Neji wasted no time in handling the hardened heat and stroking it until he worked a breath from the Nara. Neji rose just enough to study Shikamaru’s face as he handled him intimately. Shikamaru’s hand slipped from his lips as he took in the touches of the other. It was simple, but had been desired far longer than he was able to realize. He felt Neji kiss along his stomach and hip. It was humiliating how effective the simplicity of it all was. Just the feeling of Neji’s free hand gently running up his abdomen and down caused Shikamaru’s grip to tighten. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been as sensitive to the touch of another, but it was long missed and consequently, worked him a bit quicker than usual. 

“Shikamaru.” He heard Neji’s voice, kind and alluring. 

The Nara’s hand moved from Neji’s strands to the Hyuga’s face, cupping it encouragingly. He felt Neji meet his lips a third time and wasted no time in returning the sultry contact. Shikamaru broke away with a brief groan only for Neji to hold his lip between his teeth. The Nara bucked up to meet the hand of the other. Neji released the lip and brushed his nose against the Nara’s cheek. It was soft and rather ghastly, but Shikamaru felt it. He leaned into it before his hand fell from the Hyuga’s face and met his chest. He felt soft kisses against his cheek and jaw, temple and neck. Oddly, he would even describe it as being part of the male’s kind nature. 

He held Neji’s wrist once he felt an unmistakable tension building up. Still, his front met the Hyuga’s hand even as he spilled in waves. His grip on the Hyuga’s wrist firmed as the hand worked him through each euphoric pulse. Neji kept his lips to his cheek until his hand slowed to a stop. 

Every bit of Shikamaru relaxed as he caught his breath. “Shit.”

Neji only kissed his cheek once more, “I’ll get a towel.”

Shikamaru watched the man rise from his position on the bed and made no argument. He allowed Neji’s generosity and himself to sink into the comfort of the Hyuga’s bed. Shikamaru shut his eyes with a sigh. “What a drag.”

“Is something wrong?” Neji asked with a smile.

“Didn’t even let me get you off. I move into a guy’s house. The guy covers my tab, brings me lunch, gives me a watch, and won’t let me return a single favor,” he complained. 

Neji kissed the Nara’s forehead, “you stress more than you need to.”

Shikamaru grunted. “Whatever you say.”


	16. Chapter 16

Shikadai held the strap that kept his bag to his shoulder as he stared at his father then Neji and back after being dropped off by his mother. He was to spend a week there and go home the next week and so on and so forth until Shikamaru moved out which seemed to have been delayed for a reason that wasn’t exactly set in stone.

“Come on, I’ll show you around and tell you the rules and all that,” Shikamaru said as Neji offered a polite smile.

Shikadai stared at Neji, completely ignoring his father who urged him to come inside. 

“Shikadai,” his father warned before pinching the bridge of his nose.

“No fucking way,” Shikadai said flatly.

Neji raised a brow and looked to Shikamaru who was stunned by the boy’s language. 

“Get in the house,” Shikamaru ordered irritably after being embarrassed within the first five minutes of his son’s stay.

Shikadai kept his eyes to Neji.

“Shikadai.”

The boy then studied his father.

“What?” His father grew restless at the home’s doorstep. It was to be expected. His son was never one to be fooled for long if at all.

Shikadai then opened his phone and began tapping away as he entered the house. “Does Mom know?”

Shikamaru shut the door once they each filed in. “What?” He knew what.

Shikadai then locked eyes with Neji before looking back to his father. A sinister smile then crept onto his face.

The boy was killing Shikamaru whose head dropped out of plain exhaustion already.

“You guys got divorced because you cheated on her with a guy?” Shikadai lowered his phone and dropped his hands into either pocket. He then laughed, “shit.”

“He is just like you inside and out,” Neji commented.

Shikadai’s laughter grew. “You cheated on Mom…  _ with a guy _ ?!”

Shikamaru deadpanned. He was now longer embarrassed at the speed of which the boy put two and two together; he was annoyed. He took the boy’s bag and headed for the guest room before tossing it in. “Since you’re so smart, I guess we won’t have to worry about covering it up while you’re here. Just keep quiet, alright?”

Shikadai held his stomach even after his father returned. “You cheated…  _ wait _ !” His laughter boomed again.

Shikamaru sighed, “I’m sorry.”

Neji dismissed his concerns, “I expected no different.”

~

“You know, everyone in our year thinks Mitsuki has a thing for Boruto,” Shikadai said as he waded in the pool’s water. 

“Is that why you say he’s weird?” Shikamaru asked as he floated past the boy.

“No, he just smiles all the time. I’m starting to think he’s just kinda not there sometimes.”

Shikamaru shut his eyes, “just be nice.”

“I  _ am _ , but he freaks me out. He has this thing where he follows Boruto everywhere and does whatever he does, picks whatever he picks. Whatever Boruto has for lunch, he has for lunch. Whatever game Boruto wants to play, he wants to play. He’s obsessed or something.”

“Sounds like an admirer to me.”

“No, more like a freak fan.”

Shikamaru allowed his feet to touch the pool floor and sank to his chin. “You think you might be a little jealous?”

“Of what? No.”

“Is Boruto spending more time with Mitsuki now that he’s all over everything he does?”

“Well, yeah, but… that’s not my point. Mitsuki breathes Boruto, I swear.”

“I got it. It is kinda weird for a kid to be that obsessed, but has anyone else noticed how weird he is?”

“Yeah, he makes it obvious.”

“You think Boruto’s noticed?” His father asked.

“Yeah, he knows.”

“Then, maybe Boruto’s the only one who doesn’t treat him like a freak.”

Shikadai opened his mouth to counter that before falling unresponsive. “Well…” he unraveled his arms. “Yeah, okay.”

“See?”

“Yeah, I got it.”

Shikamaru smiled.

“So, what’s with you and Neji?”

“Mr. Hyuga.”

“What?” Shikadai frowned, “You never cared about titles.”

“Just say it.”

“What’s with you and  _ Mr. Hyuga _ ?”

“Nothing. He’s just a nice guy I guess,” Shikamaru answered.

“Yeah, that you sleep with.”

Shikamaru rolled his eyes before standing from the water and wrapping his arms around his son, forcing him under the water’s surface without warning before allowing the boy up. Shikadai spat water out before shooting his father a grudging look. 

“Whatever. Can I skip tomorrow?”

“No.”

Shikadai stared right at the man as if he were considering a different approach.

“If you threaten to tell your mother about Neji, I’ll just message her myself, is that clear?” Shikamaru checked.

“I wasn’t gonna blackmail you, jeez,” Shikadai mumbled as he pulled himself out of the water to face the sharp cold air. 

Shikamaru watched as his son entered the home through the sliding glass doors. He had missed his son, but it has already proven to be a handful.


	17. Chapter 17

“Do you guys not do dinner around here?” Shikadai asked as he watched his father make tomorrow’s lunch and Neji work over the kitchen table. 

Neji looked to the boy before glancing towards Shikamaru who thought of an answer.

“Honestly, we get back at different hours and kinda just do whatever on our own time,” Shikamaru said as he wiped his hands on his hoodie.

“Please use a napkin,” Neji pleaded before looking back to his screen.

Shikamaru smiled awkwardly before grabbing a paper towel.

“You have a thing for neat freaks,” Shikadai noted aloud.

“Don’t say that, Shikadai, come on,” Shikamaru said.

“Can I skip?”

“I already said no.”

Shikadai then looked at Neji before nearing him to stare at his screen. Shikamaru sighed. He knew the boy had to be holding grudges whether he voiced them or not.

“Leave him alone, alright?” His father ordered.

“I’m not even doing anything,” Shikadai defended before giving Neji space. “I was just looking. Gods, this fucking sucks.”

His father grew impatient, “watch your mouth.”

“I mean, what is this?” Shikadai asked as he held a hand out to Neji. “Who  _ is  _ he? Where did he even  _ come from _ ?! He doesn’t  _ do  _ anything. He just gets back really late and goes to sleep, I don’t  _ get it _ !” He then glared at Neji who stared to him blankly.

Shikamaru knew he was in no place to scold the boy after everything he’s put him through. “Neji…” he began.

Neji simply shut his laptop and stood from the table to gather his materials. 

“Sorry,” Shikamaru said before his forehead fell into his hand.

“It’s fine,” Neji said, “I’m sorry,” he apologized to a confused Shikadai whose anger still burned. “I can’t tell you what changed or what happened, but I know that it isn’t easy nor is it fair and for that I’m sorry. Please make yourself at home as much as you can while you’re here.” Neji then took his work bag and left the kitchen without looking back even once. 

Shikadai could only stare as Neji walked off. He expected something worse and had accepted his fate, but now he was left with his father who had yet to speak.

“Shikadai, I’m sorry.”

“I don’t even know why I’m mad. I used to dream that you and Mom would just break up, but once you did, it was like it was happening too fast or something and I didn’t know what I wanted,” Shikadai frowned angrily to hide his pain, “it’s just it was that, now it’s…” he observed the stranger’s kitchen, “ _ this _ . I’m just confused. I feel like I woke up one day and you all gave me whiplash.”

“I know.”

“I mean, I can’t even get mad at you without firing off at Mom.”

“No, Shikadai. I did this, not her.”

“No,  _ she  _ did this. She drove you out because she’s crazy. Now, you’re over here living life like a movie with some guy,” Shikadai looked back to make sure Neji was completely gone, “I didn’t even know you liked guys,” he whispered.

“She’s not crazy, she’s just paranoid. And, to tell you the truth, I didn’t know either,” Shikamaru admitted.

“How?”

“I don’t know, Shikadai.”

Shikadai rolled his eyes, “well, who all knows?”

“Hopefully,” he eyed the boy, “no one.”

“No, Dad,” his son deadpanned, “I didn’t tell anyone you chose dick over Mom.”

“Fine then,” Shikamaru decided, “skip tomorrow.” He carried the cutting board to the trash can to dump the Apple core and peach pits, having cut them up and contained them for tomorrow. “I’m sorry, kid. I know it’s fucked up. I know that maybe we could’ve tried harder. You deserve better than what we threw at you.”

Shikadai pocketed his hands. “I’m just annoyed that I’d rather be here than at Mom’s.”

Shikamaru raised a questioning brow, “is it really that bad?”

“You’re the one who divorced her, yes it’s that bad. She takes her anger out on me, telling me to pick this up and pick that up and clean blah blah when there isn’t even anything to clean,” Shikadai sighed. “At least it’s kinda cool here.”

Shikamaru half smiled.

“I still don’t like your… boyfriend or whatever.”

“Understandable.”

Shikadai looked at the cutting board in his father’s hands, “I’m gonna go to bed.”

“Night, Shikadai.”

“Yeah.”

~

Shikamaru twisted until his back cracked before unlocking the front door. The day was long although he didn’t stay over time. Hours seemed to change without ever truly lengthening. He stepped into the home and kicked his shoes aside but paused once he heard two distinct voices.

“This is stupid,” Shikadai said.

“You don’t like the book?” Neji asked.

“I just don’t get why Dad burned through it. Probably because there’s a teacher in it,” the boy mumbled.

Shikamaru quietly made his way towards the kitchen to find Shikadai reading the same book he had chosen the day of his hangover. Over the back of Shikadai’s chair, Neji read the book along with him. The man offered the boy a bowl of white grapes to which Shikadai accepted. He plucked a handful from the bowl and crammed them into his mouth.

“Don’t choke,” Neji said.

Shikadai muffled something before flipping the page. He then brought a single hand to his neck and gagged.

Neji quickly pulled the chair from the kitchen table and tightly held onto the boy from behind as Shikamaru tossed his bag aside and rushed to the scene. Only, Shikamaru stopped half way as soon as he saw his son smile.

“Stop,” Shikamaru said before Neji could squeeze the wind from the playful boy.

Neji spotted him, “but…”

Shikadai laughed immaturely.

Neji looked down to him questioningly as he eased the boy back to his seat. The elder male placed his fists to his hips. 

Shikamaru shut his eyes, “sorry.”

“He is just like you,” Neji said.

“I know. Gets troublesome sometimes,” the Nara then approached his son and swatted him on the back of his neck. Shikadai only continued to laugh. Shikamaru shook his head as he took for the fridge before hearing another laugh, more faint in volume but evident undoubtedly. He looked over his shoulder to find that Neji had found the mess to be somewhat comical. It eased Shikamaru’s nerves. “It’s not funny,” the Nara said though he was relieved that Neji wasn’t angry.

“No, it wasn’t,” Neji responded.

“Then why did you laugh?” Shikadai questioned as if he had found the convict of some sort.

Neji looked away as if searching for a reason.

“Yeah, okay,” Shikadai then settled with the book and continued reading before cramming his mouth with grapes all over again.

“I’m going upstairs. If you really choke, I will not be able to help you. I hope your father knows the maneuver in the case that you do,” Neji warned.

Shikamaru tried to recollect the memory, “Last time I practiced was in high school.”

Shikadai frowned before removing a couple of grapes from his mouth, disappointing Neji who had halted in his step completely. The man narrowed his eyes and fought a look of disgust.

Shikamaru looked to his son as if he were beyond help at his age.

All Shikadai did was smile mischievously, displaying the collection of grapes beyond his teeth.


	18. Chapter 18

He thought that would’ve been the last of it. He thought that Shikadai would somehow coexist with Neji until the week came to a close, but it wasn’t the case at all. What he said that night stood true. Shikadai didn’t like Neji whether he was aware of his own dislike or not. Shikamaru could see it clear as day through some of the jokes the boy would make or the stunts he would pull. He couldn’t help but see the boy’s boisterous friend through each of his antics. The worst of it all was that no matter how much Shikamaru warned him verbally or through expression, his son would take another route.

~

Shikamaru swallowed the gulp of the fruit smoothie that Neji had made before laughing at something that Neji hadn’t intended to be a joke. Still, the elder of the two smiled as he stood from his typical work space only to nearly trip over a pair of smaller shoes. 

“You okay?” Shikamaru asked as he walked around the counter to find his son’s shoes right next to the leg of the kitchen table. It wasn’t what they practiced at home, so their odd placement had to have been completely intentional. Shikamaru bent over and lifted the shoes by their heels. “Sorry,” he grumbled before heading after the boy’s room.

~

Shikamaru walked as he read through the same book as before until he looked up to find his son standing in the glass sliding door, watching Neji from inside the home. Shikamaru began to reach out and ask what Shikadai was doing until he noticed the boy smiling in the reflection of the glass. Shikamaru stared in confusion until he looked past the boy and through the glass to find Neji dragging a net through the pool water at long last. Suddenly, Shikadai laughed as Neji pulled a hefty frog from the cool water. It weighed the green net down and dripped as he dumped it on the grass. Shikadai’s laughter simmered down to a cackle as he walked away from the glass panes, ignoring his father who could only apologize before scolding the boy yet again.

~

Shikamaru entered the home and was immediately greeted with loud music playing from the guest room where his son had been staying all week. He rolled his eyes and shut the door, wondering if Neji were home at all. The volume of the vulgar music said no, but as Shikamaru walked further into the house and found Neji working in the kitchen, the assumption proved to be worthless.

“You can tell him to turn the music down, you know?”

Neji smiled, “how was work?”

Shikamaru shook his head before mumbling curses, “good. Hold on,” he said as he dumped his bag onto the couch and headed towards his son’s room. He knocked a couple of times and listened against the door as he waited around. He knocked again more loudly before the music finally lowered. Shikamaru leaned away from the door and placed his fists to his hips as Shikadai opened it.

Shikadai looked unamused by one of his father’s infinite attempts to tame him.

“I’m sorry I fucked you over, but you can’t keep taking advantage of him while you’re here, alright?” He had hardly any energy left after the long day, surely not enough to face the wrath of a teenager.

“Take advantage?” Shikadai asked monotonously. 

“Just turn the music down,” Shikamaru ordered before leaving the boy’s door. 

Shikadai shut the door. Luckily, the music remained low. Low enough to only be heard from the entire lower floor that is.

~

Shikamaru yawned as he drifted into the kitchen to assemble a quick lunch after lacking the energy for it the previous night. “Morning,” he stretched by reaching over his head and gripping his elbows interchangeably.

“Good morning,” Neji lowered his mug of tea before accepting the Nara’s sluggish side hug. He allowed the younger to fall half way back to sleep against his shoulder. “Do you need me to take Shikadai to school this morning?”

“No, I’m gonna do it. Otherwise I would’ve woken up this early for nothing,” the younger said as he opened the fridge. “Did we run out of that punch I bought?”

“I believe Shikadai finished it,” Neji answered before heading towards the kitchen table and opening his laptop. 

Shikamaru looked through the cooler and realized that a number of things seemed to have disappeared more quickly than usual. He narrowed his eyes before opening his mouth to apologize yet again until strange erotic noises came from behind. They were something of high pitched moans and low groans paired with vulgar language and pleas for the worst. Before Shikamaru could turn around, Neji slammed the screen shut.

“What was that?” Shikamaru asked. Neji bared his hands against the table on either side of the laptop. Neji appeared to be taking some time to recollect himself. Even as Shikadai entered the kitchen, playing clueless, Neji had yet to move. 

“Shikadai,” Neji said. It was the first time he really addressed the boy directly during his stay.

Shikadai finished his yawn, “What?” He answered as if it were an inconvenience in his morning.

“If you would like a computer of your own, I will get you one, but you cannot touch mine,” Neji straightened up before taking his phone from the table.

Shikadai was visibly surprised by the male’s response to his stunt. He expected to finally get the other to snap, but he was only offered a new laptop of his own. He wasn’t exactly sure of his own long term goal, but it hadn’t been that. “What?” He asked.

Neji held his phone to his ear and waited for an answer, “it’s my work computer supplied to me by the school system. They track everything I do and search on its engine.”

Shikadai’s eyes rounded.

Shikamaru dropped a knife into the sink with a loud clank, “Huh?! What does that mean?”

Neji shook his head calmly, “I’m unsure. I’m going to make the call before I’m sent a notice.”

Shikamaru shot his son a look who finally seemed to feel the gravity of his offenses. “Go to your room.  _ Go _ ,” Shikamaru pointed in its direction. Even then, he tried to remain as calm as he could, but he began to see red.

Shikadai did as he was told and wasted no time in leaving the kitchen. Shikamaru rinsed the jelly from the knife and flicked his wet hands a couple of times before taking after his son. He had tried to be understanding and not crack as easily as he would have under any other circumstance. However, the boy had finally crossed a line that was not to be tampered with. He had put Neji in a humiliating position.

Shikamaru shut the door rather loudly all while keeping his eye on his son. “Stop fucking around,” he hissed quietly, keeping his son’s wary attention. “Don’t mess with him anymore. You should be tormenting me, not him. He didn’t do anything; I did everything. Everything you’re mad about is because of me. Put a frog in my lunch, put ants on my files, wrinkle my clothes last minute, not him.  _ Never _ him. You’re angry, I know. I’m trying to let you take it out, but not. On. Him.”

Shikadai remained seated on his bed, looking up to his father through fearful eyes for the first time since the scoldings began. 

“You said you hate Mom’s, well then enjoy your time here, don’t shorten it,” Shikamaru ordered before leaving the room and shutting the door, shaking the room with the same startling volume as before. Hopefully it would be the last time Shikamaru would have to go against his son. If Shikadai’s look of alarm had anything to say about it, it might have very well been.

~

“You do not need to apologize,” Neji said after turning out the light for the night. 

“I don’t care what you say, you know what he was doing was messed up. I don’t get how you can just look over all of the shit he keeps doing.”

“Because you stand behind him.”

Shikamaru thought about that. However, when it was worded that way, it made Shikadai seem almost like a mere obstacle to get through. “If I were you, I would’ve killed him by now,” Shikamaru rolled over. Neji came from behind and held him comfortingly. 

“His games do not anger me. I know that he is in the middle of a difficult transition. What we did isn’t exactly orthodox.”

“Yeah, you’re right. I know you’re right, but he’s wrong for the stuff he keeps pulling.”

“Try not to get angry. You won’t be able to sleep.”

“Yeah, yeah,” the Nara’s scowl left him as he felt Neji’s lips against his temple. He exhaled and shut his eyes. He was exhausted. He hasn’t been able to fully rest since the havoc began.


	19. Chapter 19

“I still don’t think this is a good idea,” Neji said as he held the gift in his lap.

Shikamaru put the car in park outside of what he once called home and looked at Neji. “Well, we’re here now. He said he wanted you here, so you’re here.”

“Why would he invite me?” Neji asked.

“I know he’s just like me, but sometimes I don’t get him. Let’s just go in there, and if you want to leave, then you can take my car back home,” the Nara said, removing the keys from the wheel and depositing them into Neji’s hand. “We’ll just lay low, alright? My parents are here, Temari’s parents will be here too, and so will Shikadai’s friends.”

Neji nodded as he read over the gift tag attached to the box’s bow. “Alright.”

Shikamaru opened the car door, “Let’s go.”

~

Immediately, the party seemed almost overwhelming with relatives and friends that were rearranging furniture to accommodate for the party’s size. Shikamaru glanced to Neji to see if he was alright to find that the man kept his typical unaffected appearance.

“Kitchen,” Temari said as she reached the bottom of the steps.

Shikamaru noticed her maroon makeup with her bright yellow summer dress. “You look nice.”

Temari ignored the compliment and headed towards the front door to greet the next guest.

“Okay,” Shikamaru whispered as he trailed into the kitchen to leave the gift with the rest. As he entered, he immediately noticed Temari’s parents taste testing that night’s dinner. The couple eyed the Nara as he lowered the gift to the corner of the kitchen. They didn’t have a thing to say to the man, so he settled on offering the two a brief smile before leaving the area, holding his breath the entire way. 

He finally allowed himself to exhale once he reached Neji who looked at family photos.

“Yeah, they hate me,” Shikamaru said.

“If they hate you then there is no reason for me to be here,” Neji responded.

“Look, he wanted you here. Yeah, rough start first couple of weeks. He pulled pranks left and right and put your job at stake, but he invited you for a reason,” Shikamaru spoke quietly.

“Perhaps as an apology,” Neji crossed his arms as he grew skeptical.

“Okay.  _ Or _ ,” the Nara dragged on, “he wanted you here.”

“He probably did,” Temari intruded as she carried a large glass drainer of lemonade towards the kitchen, “he talks about you.” Neji took the large glass from Temari’s arms. The woman only looked him up and down. “Thanks,” she said before looking towards her former husband, “I don’t know how much you spoil our son when he’s in your hands, but he acts like Neji’s some cool new uncle or something. I swear every time he comes home, he brings something new with him.”

Shikamaru watched Neji for an explanation. 

Neji only returned his attention to the old photos of Shikadai’s earlier years, “since I do not work Tuesday or Thursday, I tend to give Shikadai what he wants once he comes back from school. I apologize.”

Temari only side eyed the male and gave him another floor to top evaluation before entering the kitchen to most likely whisper to her parents.

Shikamaru placed his hands in his pockets and sighed, dropping his shoulders heavily. “What a drag,” he mumbled. 

Neji left the Nara’s side to place the lemonade in the kitchen just as more guests entered the front door. Someone had to have brought the lemonade after all. 

“Shikamaru,” his mother brightened as she approached her son. Immediately, the Nara returned her long missed hug as the woman pecked his cheeks. He looked past her to spot his father who was a close match to himself. Only, his father had scars and grey hair to show of his time in the world. The man sauntered towards the younger and sized him up. 

“Finally cut her out, huh?” Shikaku smirked.

Shikamaru shrugged as he fought a grin.

His mother whacked the two of them on their shoulders. “Stop being weird and just hug.”

“Eh?” Shikaku questioned.

“Mh…” Shikamaru considered until the woman forced the two together with either hand to their backs. Shikaku placed a single arm around his son as did Shikamaru. The two delivered faint pats to each other’s backs before distancing.

“You two are terrible,” the woman complained. “I need to go back to the car. I left my purse. Can I have the key?”

Shikaku handed it to her, “how did you forget your purse?”

“Must be nice to have pockets to hold everything to your name,” the woman shot back as she took through the front door.

Shikaku shrugged it off, “where’s the birthday boy?”

“I haven’t seen him yet,” Shikamaru answered, “I just got here.”

“Hey, Gramps,” Shikadai saluted as he kept a grip on the stair railing. 

“Gods, you’re huge. You look just like…” his smile faded a bit, “that curs-ed woman,” he grumbled, “Gods.”

“Dad,” Shikamaru swatted his shoulder. 

“You look great, grandson. Strong and healthy,” Shikaku cleared up. 

Soon after, the rest of the boy’s party made their way downstairs along with him. “This is everyone pretty much,” Shikadai introduced his guests to his father who already knew each of their names. It was only a matter of putting faces to them. Shikadai pointed a thumb over his shoulder to a guest that had light hair and eyes who had yet to do much of anything other than smile emptily. Right away, Shikamaru could tell who he was. “That’s Mitsuki,” the boy said. He knew it. “You already know Inojin and ChoCho. The guy with the bowl cut — we call him Lee.” Said boy who wore green and an orange Fanny pack seemed a bit nervous under Shikamaru’s gaze, so the Nara looked to the next child. “Kid with the glasses is Denki. Tall guy is Iwabe. Girl with the glasses is Sarada. Girl with the cat sweatshirt is Wasabi and,” Shikadai turned around to look over the rest of his group. “Yeah.”

“Hey!” One blond in particular complained.

Shikadai tossed an arm around the mouthy teen. “You already know Boruto.”

Shikamaru nodded and pursed his lips. “I’m just gonna act like I remember half of what you said.”

The kids laughed.

Shikamaru scratched his head, “nice to meet you.”

“Thank you for having us,” Sarada smiled as she heightened her glasses.

“Well, this isn’t really my place, so,” Shikamaru began only to feel as if it would be a waste of breath, “yeah, no problem. Shikadai, where’s your cousin?”

Shikadai’s expression immediately went grey, “the guy won’t leave the bathroom. I think he’s on his phone or something.” It was nothing new that the boy tended to keep to himself, so Shikamaru wasn’t surprised. 

“Your uncles?” The man asked further.

“In the back grilling or something,” his son answered. “Is Mr. Hyuga here?”

“Yeah, he’s uh…” Shikamaru looked through the kitchen entry right as the male joined his side. “Right here,” Shikamaru said, placing a hand to Neji’s shoulder.

“Uncle Neji?” Boruto gawked.

“Boruto?” Neji returned.

“Uncle?” A number of the teens followed.

“Wait until Hima hears about this,” Boruto beamed as he pulled his phone from his pocket to take photos. “What are you doing here?”

“He’s a friend, so,” Shikadai explained.

Neji stood stiffly as Boruto posed for a photo with him in the back. He then watched as the boy sent the photo out to familiar contacts. The man shared an uncertain look with Shikamaru before they both returned to watching the excited boy type away. 

“That’s really your uncle?” Sarada questioned. It was as if the girl felt odd about it. Even Shikadai looked as if he saw Neji under a different light. 

“Yeah,” Boruto responded with a smile before it faded as if he had remembered something. As if it were no longer a cheerful coincidence. He reopened his phone awkwardly. “When’s the food gonna be ready?”

“I’ll ask my uncle,” Shikadai said as he stepped around the pair and through the kitchen. 

“Nice to meet you,” Mitsuki greeted with a respectful bow. “Boruto speaks of you frequently. Good things.” He came back up with an oddly sinister smile.

Shikamaru watched as Neji averted his attention from the teen and from the group as a whole. It was as if something flowed through the room that Shikamaru and only Shikamaru didn’t know of. It was overwhelmingly obvious. Neji was known as Boruto’s uncle.  _ The  _ uncle. The way they addressed him once it was revealed made it clear that something about the male was notorious, at least notorious enough to have been mentioned in a school setting. It only intrigued Shikamaru, but just as it interested him, it concerned him the longer he noticed the teens’ mannerisms. They seemed either awkward or overly friendly. There was definitely a range of oddity until Neji finally returned the greeting.

“Nice to meet you, Mitsuki.”

Everyone else followed in giving polite bows of their own before following after Shikadai through the kitchen at long last. Something was wrong.

“Crazy. Didn’t know you guys were related until now,” Shikamaru tried to redirect Neji’s attention from whatever it was that iced the room. 

Neji nodded. 

“Let’s go see if anything's come off the grill yet,” the Nara suggested.

Neji looked through the window just a bit more before stepping to lead the way through the kitchen. Shikamaru took a grateful breath as he followed Neji through his old home. He would have to question the man later.


	20. Chapter 20

“Happy birthday to you!” They party cheered as the boy blew the candles out in one gust. Shikadai leaned back confidently before getting a firm fist to the chest by his grandfather. The boy over exaggerated a cough before sending the man a smile. Temari placed the plates next to the layered cake and began cutting it piece by piece with the help of her mother. 

Shikamaru placed a hand against Neji’s shoulder, bringing Neji back from wherever his mind had gone. The Nara leaned near him, “you can go if you want. Just pick me up later.”

Neji shook his head. “I’m going to stay.”

Shikamaru only nodded and released the man’s shoulder. He then caught his father’s eye from across the kitchen table. Shikamaru had only sent a glance, but he could tell that the man had been staring and when the man’s stare was set on something, he was taking it apart piece by piece.

~

“Gods,” his father hissed as he hurriedly removed a pack of cigarettes from his jacket. He then began to pat himself down in search of his lighter. “Where did I put the fucking thing,” he grambled impatiently.

Shikamaru scratched his forehead with a single thumbnail as he watched his father fret over the pieces he had added up himself. Shikaku’s age made no difference. Just like Shikadai and Shikamaru, Shikaku was sharp and quick in wits. He had spotted it all while the cake was being handed to each guest. All it took were a few mannerisms and exchanges for the man to figure it out. Now, he and his son stood at the back of the house in the dark as the party resumed inside. 

Shikaku lit his cigarette at long last and pocketed his lighter before exhaling a long puff of smoke. The man looked up to the stars before his eyes fell shut. Shikamaru could make out the frown etched onto his face. All the younger could do was steady his breath as he awaited what his father would do. It was a profound fear that he had never felt before. It was a fear mixed with guilt. He felt wrong. He could no longer bear to look at his father. His unsettled gaze fell to the ground, to the grass that had just begun to regain its luster in the changing seasons. He couldn’t tame the feeling in his chest. His father had yet to say a word, but it hurt. His silence hurt. Shikamaru slid his hands into his pockets as he grew more insecure over their connection. They have been close over the years, at one point joined at the hip. Perhaps that was where his guilt was coming from.

“Shikamaru,” his name rolled from his father in a cloud of smoke that felt as if it were poisoning the younger’s lungs more quickly than the elder’s.

Shikamaru’s eyes drifted to the shoes of his father. He couldn’t look him in the eye.

“I don’t know what the hell all this shit’s about. I don’t know where it came from. Some time ago, things were simple. You got a girl, made her your wife and had a kid and they did the same thing. Everyone’s just…”

Shikamaru shut his eyes.

“Just doing whatever the hell they want to now.”

Shikamaru could feel his father’s look of disapproval.

“I don’t get why you’d go and make your life more difficult. Just seems more troublesome to me.”

Shikamaru’s ribs continued to rattle to the pound of his heart.

Shikaku sighed, “I don’t get it, and I’m not gonna go through the trouble of trying to understand it, you, or that pretty guy in there.” He took a drag of his cigarette before releasing its chemicals into the air. “Just don’t tell your mother, she’ll have a stroke. You know strokes run in her family.”

For a while following that, nothing was said during which Shikamaru didn’t know how to take it or where to take it. He took in the brittle grass as he thought through his father’s words. “I’m… sorry.”

“I mean, Temari’s gotta be one hell of a bitch for you to go cuddle up with some…” he only grunted in place of Neji’s name.

“I don’t know either, Dad,” Shikamaru spoke quietly.

“Yeah, Well, stop squeaking. It’s the first puzzle I couldn’t solve, but you’re my son,” he released a cloud of smoke, “so, I guess I’ll keep the pieces just in case.” He then put the cigarette out against the ground and turned to enter the home.

~

“Thanks for coming,” Temari waved goodbye to a car full of guests before her eyes settled on the man whom she once called the love of her life. She watched him as he stood against his car next to Neji and spoke below anything she could hear. She then caught sight of her son who stood between the two. 

“Thanks for the gaming console,” Shikadai said.

Shikamaru nudged his shoulder, “thank him. I’m broke.”

“So what’s with the new car then?” Shikadai asked.

“The new car’s the reason why I’m broke.”

“Whatever.”

Shikamaru smirked.

“Thanks, then, for the game,” the boy spoke to Neji in turn. “And sorry for earlier.” It was a mumble but it was an apology.

His eyes only wandered from the teen all over again. “Don’t apologize. You’ve done nothing.”

“Boruto?” Shikadai asked.

“He’s not at fault either. I’m assuming he told you all about me. It is to be expected. You’re kids.” the man said. He then smiled kindly, “I hope the gaming system works in your room.”

Shikadai smiled, “yeah, I rearranged some stuff so it’ll fit.”

“Alright,” Shikamaru interrupted by wrapping an arm around his son, bringing the boy against him. “I’ll see you next week.”

“You’re not moving out, are you?” His son asked.

“Uh,” Shikamaru caught Neji’s eye, “depends. You tired of me yet?”

Neji shook his head, “not at all.”

“You’re just gonna have to see him every time you come over. Sorry,” Shikamaru placed a hand to his son’s head, “damn, you’re getting tall.”

Shikadai snorted, “Because of Mom’s side.”

It was fair. The Nara men weren’t exactly tall, but they tended to compensate in intelligence. Shikadai just so happened to get the best of both worlds.

“Alright, I’ll see you,” Shikamaru said as he opened the driver’s door. His son smiled and sent a wave as he met his mother at the front doorstep. Shikamaru settled in his seat and fastened his seat belt before putting his hands on the wheel. He felt Neji join him in the next seat over and finally allowed himself to drop the platonic act. “You wanna talk about it?”

Neji didn’t answer until he felt Shikamaru’s hand against his own. “Later.”

Shikamaru watched him and waited for a sign of uncertainty or perhaps a change of mind, but the man had stuck to it. Later. The Nara then removed his hand from Neji’s own and turned the key to the car.


	21. Chapter 21

“He’s fourteen now,” Shikamaru yawned, “it’s weird.”

“He’s incredibly mature for his age.”

Shikamaru lifted his head just to look down at Neji who rested right next to him. After the endless pranks, the comment was strange coming from Neji. Shikamaru narrowed his eyes. “Huh?”

“Aside from the minor inconveniences, he is far beyond his years.”

Shikamaru chuckled as he fell back against his pillow, “you give him too much credit.”

“Maybe you don’t give him enough.”

Shikamaru frowned. “What was that earlier at the party?” It was a quick and sudden subject change. Neji might have been right. Shikamaru vowed to pay it more mind.

“Boruto must have told the others about me. I recognized their stares. I’ve gotten them before.”

Shikamaru felt as if the bed was holding him still. For the first time since he began drifting off that day, Neji was just touching the matter. Moving at all made the Nara feel as if he would either drown out the other’s words or deter him from speaking at all. So, he stayed put and waited for Neji to branch out on the issue. 

“I…” Neji tried before going quiet. “My father — he used to keep his hair long. I suppose that’s why I do,” it was a way of easing into the ordeal. “My father passed away when I was seven. It was a car accident. I was left with my mother, but she remarried quickly because she was not financially stable on her own. She found a horrible man. He abused her and despised me, but without him, we would have been homeless. So, she did what she could and managed to give custody of me to my uncle. He raised me as his own.”

Shikamaru stared into the night as the images painted themselves out.

“He treated me as his own son until,” Neji took a second and went quiet. “One day, he caught me with someone else. He wasn’t supposed to be home for another hour, but he caught me and a boy and he didn’t speak to me. He only waited for me to leave. I could tell he didn’t wish me any harm, but he couldn’t face me for a reason I didn’t completely understand. Still, somehow, I knew I was in the wrong.I kept it a secret for years until college. Of course, as a college student, you… explore, so I did. I explored… plenty.”

Shikamaru couldn’t say anything about it. He did his own fair share of exploration. It was college.

“It wasn’t until I graduated that I realized how lonesome my path would be. Those who really knew me did not follow me past college. Our paths diverged and broke away from one another’s naturally. So, I was alone, and when I made friends, I would have to only share half of me with them in fear of them running away or…” Neji stopped with a sigh.

Shikamaru looked towards him.

“Years went by and I worked, came home, worked, came home, bought a car, bought a house, worked, came home, lied, cheated. I once was in a relationship. My first real relationship. It was with a woman. I thought I could get past my differences by engaging in a relationship that was just as false as the friendships I forced. I cheated on her with a man. She was angry and left me. The man asked me to dedicate myself to him and I denied him that, fearing who I was, so he left as well. I loved them both just in different ways. Years passed and I continued to fool around. This time, it was with men like me; alone or in a loveless relationship. We did what we hid after hours before they had to go home to their wives, girlfriends or children. After a while, the guilt became unbearable, so I turned them away and went back to living, working, coming home, working…”

“So, why’d you pursue me?”

Neji took time to arrange his thoughts, “after I saw the ring, I planned on leaving you to your own, but we met again and I figured I could use a friend and at first that was all I was after. At some point, you seemed drawn to me differently from other friendships I’ve had and I began to feel the same. Even then, I told myself to push you away, but I didn’t. I should have. Once I realized you were like the men I used to know; unhappily married, I should have known to just leave you alone.” It made sense as to why he favored a novel where the villain was forgiven by all.

Shikamaru shut his eyes. “Neji, I’m,” he didn’t really know how to respond, “I’m sorry. You didn’t deserve all that, but uh, yeah, I guess I was pretty unhappy before.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Why?”

“I drove a wedge between you and Temari. I was selfish.”

“Well, when you’re lonely…”

“It’s no excuse. I tore a family apart.”

“No, we tore ourselves apart. Temari and I were clawing at each other’s necks for years. Even our friends were telling us to just call it quits. If anything, I’m glad you showed up. There was already a wedge between us, all you did was give it a tap.”

Neji’s silence made it apparent that the analogy did little to ease his guilt.

“Neji,” Shikamaru said, “I’m happy now. You’ve _made_ me happy. Happier than she ever did. Just stop thinking about it. You’re stressing me out.”

Neji said nothing.

“Neji.”

The Hyuga kept his mouth shut as Shikamaru reached out for him underneath the sheets. Shikamaru held his hand and unwound Neji’s fist until he could grip it reassuringly. Still, Neji tried to protest, “Nara…”

“Troublesome,” Shikamaru mumbled before planting a delicate kiss to the corner of the Hyuga’s mouth, “I love you, alright? Now, go to sleep already.”

~

Shikamaru peaked over his menu to spot his wife sitting next to their son right across the diner table. He then shut the menu and set it aside, having chosen what he’d have that morning. Soon after, his son followed. 

“Ready to order?” Temari asked.

Shikadai nodded as he sat slumped just like his father. 

Temari shook her head shamefully as she waved a waiter down. Almost immediately, however, her arm fell as she grimaced.

“What’s wrong?” Shikamaru asked as he looked over his shoulder to find a tall waiter with a baby pink shirt, hot pink hair which began fading at the brown roots and a full face of makeup. He then slowly turned to face the table and said nothing.

“Oh, Gods,” she placed her elbow against the table and leaned her chin into her hand.

“Wave the waiter down,” Shikadai said, “there’s one right there.”

“I’ll just wait for another one,” he mother said.

“Why?” Shikadai asked honestly. 

“I just don’t wanna look at him, okay?” She whispered. “He’s a lot.”

Shikadai looked past his father towards the said worker. “Mom…”

“He just looks like…”

“Well, I’m hungry,” the boy complained.

“Just _wait_ ,” she hissed in a bitter whisper, “I saw another waiter somewhere, we’ll just wait on him.”

Shikadai groaned, “what’s _wrong_?”

“He looks… you know,” she crossed her legs and pursed her lips subtly, “like he’d send your father a few air kisses,” she whispered through a humorous smirk.

Shikadai stared blankly to the waiter that took another table’s orders. “So, what? I don’t care.”

Temari rolled her eyes after being the only one to laugh at her joke, “well, I don’t feel like looking at all of that.”

“Sounds like a personal problem,” Shikadai said as he raised his hand. He earned two looks. One was of disdain while the other was of more surprise. “Hey, can you take our orders, please?” The boy flagged the worker down.

Shikamaru tried to hide his smug smile as he sank further into his booth. The boy definitely had his favorites. 

~

Neji sat against the ground with his legs crossed as he typed away on his laptop. Slowly, his fingers came to a stop as his focus shifted from the screen to the feeling of Shikamaru’s hands through his hair. The Nara sat in the seat behind Neji and massaged the elder male’s scalp until Neji leaned back against the chair and shut his computer. 

“Can I move the furniture around, so I can plug in the game console?” Shikadai asked as he entered the living room. His eyes fell to his father who eased Neji’s tension ten fingertips to the scalp at a time. 

Shikamaru waited for Neji to respond, but the Hyuga said nothing. “Sure,” Shikamaru answered in his place. “Just don't scrape the floor up.”

Shikadai spun on his heel, “got it.”

Shikamaru then bent forward and placed his mouth against the other’s bare forehead, “You in there?”

Neji hummed in response. 

“Well,” Shikamaru ran his fingers through the long hair a couple of times before rising from the seat and stepping around Neji. “I’m gonna take a nap.”

Surprisingly, Neji stood and set his computer aside. Normally, the screen didn’t leave his sight until it was at least sundown. “I’ll join you.”

Shikamaru’s brow twitched as a nervous yet suggestive smile cracked through his otherwise stiff exterior. “He’s here,” he mumbled.

“Just for sleep,” Neji clarified with a smile. 

Shikamaru’s eyes followed him suspiciously, “you say that but…”

“We will just sleep,” Neji repeated with a polite smile as he reached the staircase.

“Yeah,” Shikamaru followed after him suspiciously, “I don’t believe you.”

“How come?” Neji asked as they climbed the stairs.

“Because I know you.”

“Do you suggest we do something else?” Neji asked innocently as they reached the top.

Shikamaru scoffed, “that’s what you want to hear, huh?”

Neji turned and held Shikamaru’s face in his normally cool hands, catching the Nara’s immediate attention before his hands trailed down to his chest, stomach, waist, and if it weren’t for Shikamaru’s corrective hand, his rear. 

The Nara gripped Neji’s wrists and forced them above his backside disappointedly. He kept his eyes on Neji and took note of the Hyuga’s typical innocent expression. “You want something else,” the Nara noted aloud, “don’t you?” He pretended to feel as if it would only be a drag to manage discreetly.

“Do you?”

Shikamaru rolled his eyes as his head fell back lazily. He groaned through the inconvenience even as Neji trailed kisses along his neck. He then felt the man’s lips against his own and complied as Neji held him at the top of the stairs. After three repetitive pecks, Shikamaru lowered his head to look Neji in his eye. “Troublesome,” he said through a nearly drunken smile.

Neji pushed further, “What do you say?”

Shikamaru held the other’s jaw with a single hand that wore a rather dated wrist watch. A hardly noticeable flaw in the grand scheme of its meaning. “Whatever makes you happy.”

  
  



End file.
